Terra: The Stone of Life
by The Evil Hershey Panda
Summary: 22 years after the war with the Titans, Percy and Annabeth's daughter make friend with a special Half-blood, Along with Nico's son and a new camper! Together they go on a quest to find the Stone of Life before the Titan's minions get to first! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**Terra: The Stone of Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and sadly I will never own it.**

**Chapter 1**

School is not as bad as I thought. I mean, weird things happen sometimes when I go to school. It makes school…interesting. Like today at South Manhattan Middle school of Higher Teaching: A huge blue giant had knocked down the left wall in my math class. I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to go back to this school, but it was practically the last day. But, when the wall fell, nobody yelled, I guess the just saw the door open or something and me running out the class like a maniac. _I hate mist_. The giant didn't see me as I ran out the wall the giant had knocked down.

I think it got confused with all the kids there because it stayed staring at them scratching its head. I was terrified as I ran through the hallways, but I laughed. This giant was dumber than any other creature I _ran _from, I never really fought one. The school's front door was a few feet away, _yes! Once again, I outran a pathetic monster! _I burst through the door and soaked in the hot sun, and started running again. But, something stopped me it was…another giant? Why was there two in one place? This never happened before.

I backed away slowly, from the corner of my eye I saw a blue car coming right towards me. It hit the giant and the giant went down.

"Come on!" The driver yelled. It was…my dad?

My eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm not going to stay and let you get eaten by _that_! Now, come on before your grounded for the week!" He yelled.

I didn't hesitate, I jumped in and my dad did a sharp right turn and headed for our house. I looked back the giant wasn't following us. I breathed out a sigh of relief. I turned to my dad.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"Can we do this later? We're kind of trying to get away from giants." he said, scanning the road. I nodded and looked out my window.

I told you school was interesting. And sometimes even deadly. My name is Terra Ada. I'm twelve years old in 8th grade and I have photographic memory, that's how I remember all the monster I've seen. Not that I'm happy about that. I have straight black shoulder length hair and light brown eyes. I don't look like my father, I only get my eyes from him. My style always has a bit of black in it, I don't know why. I don't know my mother, and I'm okay with it for now. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I'm a half-blood, I found out about a week ago, that's why those Giants are after me. This summer is going to be my first summer at Camp Half-blood. My dad says I'll find out who my mother is when I get to camp. All I know is that I can't _wait _'till I get to there.

**Meanwhile in the North side of Manhattan.**

"Luna?" Annabeth Jackson called from the living room. _I swear, that girl spend way too much time in her room, _She thought.

"Yes?" Her daughter called in response.

"Hurry, We leave for Camp in five minutes!" Annabeth yelled, putting snacks in a green bag for the trip. She heard a muffled 'Okay!' come from her daughters bedroom.

Seven years after the Titan War, Percy Jackson proposed to Annabeth Chase. At the small wedding, their friends from camp came. A few of the gods and goddess' came too, like Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, and Hestia. Two years later, They had a child named Luna Jackson. She has curly blond hair, green eyes and had inherited some powers of the sea from Percy, and intelligence of Annabeth. They call her a half-half blood. Thirteen years after Luna is born, they learn she can enter Camp half-blood for the first time. Being the first child of half-bloods to enter the camp, they're going to celebrate her arrival. No monsters have encountered them yet and they kind of miss it.

"Is she ready yet?." Percy said as he entered the living room, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Not yet." Annabeth said kissed him. Then she yelled out to Luna, "Come, before Percy and I leave without you!"

Percy winced. "You are still loud as ever even after all these years." He said, receiving a slap on the arm by Annabeth. Just than, their daughter came.

Her ponytail was swinging as she went down the stairs. She was wear an plain orange shirt with white Capri's, and white vans with colorful dots. "I am ready." She said.

"Well it's about time." Her mom said as she closed her daughters suitcase. "It's already three O'clock." She added and rushed outside with the suitcase.

"Is she going to be like this the whole way?" Luna complained to her dad.

"Give her a break, she's excited. She hasn't seen Camp in forever." Percy replied.

"Okay, whatever." She said and walked out the door following her mom.

"I hope the treat all campers equally. She shouldn't be able to go on quest just because she's a half-_half_-blood." Percy muttered and left their house.

**Back with Terra**

"We're leaving right away" My dad said once we got to our apartment. I groaned.

"Why?" I whined, taking out some cereal.

"What if those monsters come by here?" he said, making perfect sense. I just took my cereal and went to my room.

After I finished my cereal I put some of my clothes in my suitcase and went downstairs. My dad was talking one the phone. When he saw me coming he hung up and looked at me with sad eyes

"I called the camp. Told them about the giants." he said looking down.

I sat down next to him. "What did they say?" I asked.

The cleared his throat. "They want to tell you when you get to Camp." She said. When I tried talking to him he put her hand up for me to stop. "Just pack a lot of your clothes alright?" he said, and I nodded.

I ran back to my room and stuffed more clothes in my suitcase. I wiped my eyes, angry that my dad wouldn't tell me what had happened. I took a deep breath. _Don't cry Terra, he'll tell you later. He's trying to protect you. _I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. I took another deep breath and sat up. I looked at my suitcase, it had almost all my clothes. _I should just put the rest of my clothes in there. _So, I put the rest of my clothes in there. I took out a pair that I would change into. I had trouble closing it, but I managed to do it.

I changed into a dark blue shirt and black shorts. I slipped on blue sandals and I was ready to go! Then my eyes drifted to my hair. I think I looked a little too...gothic? I wasn't gothic and I didn't want people to think I was, to I pulled my hair into a ponytail and put on a blue headband. _There, people wont look so threatened now._ I took my suitcase off of my bed and dragged it to the living room, I was panting when I let go. _Man, I seriously need to work out. _My dad called me into the kitchen. He was sitting in a stool and was making a sandwich.

"We need to talk." he said. I sat down next to him and straightened up.

"Okay, talk." I said, sounding cheerful.

"Camp says they think your really powerful because the two giants were _sent _by someone." he said.

"What? How am I powerful? I don't even know what my power _is._" I said, looking down.

"Since you're powerful, monsters will be chasing you whenever you're here." he replied.

"Where are you going with this dad?" I asked warily.

He took a deep breath. "You have to stay at camp." he said.

"Well, then why aren't we leaving? I'm not even at camp, we got to go!" I said, getting up and going towards my suitcase.

"That's not what I mean. You have to stay there year long" he quickly said.

I stopped and turned around. "What?" I said

"You have to stay there year long. Someone is sending monsters to destroy or _kidnap _you Terra. That's a bad sign, even for a half-blood" He said. "You have to be protected at camp." he added

I walked over to him. I didn't know what to say. They were saying I'm powerful, but I don't have a clue on what's happening. I wanted answers, and I'm going to discuss this with whoever called my dad and told him this. "Nothing's going to happen to me dad. I'm going to camp, and if something bad happens by the end of the summer, I'll stay there. But if nothing happens I'll come back here." I said firmly.

He nodded and hugged me, I hugged him back. I noticed I was crying. I wiped the tears away and put out a confident smile. "Come one dad. Time to go to camp!" I yelled. We got up and went to the car.

Five minutes driving and I had realized I forgot my suitcase! My dad did a sharp U-turn and when we got to the apartment I ran I and ran back to the car with my suitcase.

"That was close" I said to my dad. Sighing with relief

"How are you going to survive without me at camp?" he said.

"Hey!" I yelled and he grinned.

__________________________________________________________________________

About an hour later, we were parked in front of Camp. I was so excited! I was practically jumping all over the place when we got out the car. Then I remembered, mortals weren't allowed going there. I turned to my dad sadly, he was taking out my suitcase. I walked slowly to him. This was the first summer we'll be apart, then I remembered I probably have to stay at camp year long. I hugged him hard.

"I'm going to miss you daddy" I said.

"I'm going to miss you too" He said. He rubbed my head soothingly.

"Okay time to go." I said pulling away. He nodded and handed me my suitcase.

I waved goodbye and walked up the hill leading to Camp Half-blood. When I got to the top I turned around and waved again. He waved back and went into the car and drove away. I turned back to the direction of camp. It was beautiful! There were about twenty or so cabins, I could see people shooting arrows. I could see a huge stadium looking thing, I bet it was the arena! I could see people playing volleyball, sword-fighting, and I could see a huge wooden house.

"This your first time here?" Someone from behind asked. I jumped, startled. "Sorry, it's my first day" The speaker was a girl. Blond, green eyed, and looked a year older than me.

"Yeah, It's my first day." I said to her. "I'm Terra Ada" I said and shook her hand.

"I'm Luna Jackson" The girl said and grinned. "Oh, and by the way. I'm a half-_half_-blood. The first one to go here actually, I'm staying for the summer." she said.

"What is a half-_half_-blood?" I asked, thinking I was stupid not to know.

"A child born from two half-bloods, they couldn't think of a proper name for it." She said and looked at camp. "This looks awesome." She added. I noticed two people walking over to us.

"Who are they?" I asked pointing to the two people.

She rolled her eyes. "My mom and dad. They're here to visit camp. But, they leaving in ten minutes." She said.

I nodded. The two people greeted their daughter. The woman had blond hair and grey eyes. The man had black hair and green eyes. They turned towards me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Annabeth. Luna's mom" She said and I shook her hand.

"I'm Percy, her dad." The man said and shook my hand. _Lots of shaking of the hands. This is like calories being lost, _I thought dumbly.

Then Luna clapped and smiled. "Now that you're here, mom, dad, go see Chiron or something. I'm going to go look around with Terra." She said and dragged me away. I took my suitcase and waved goodbye to them,

"They seem nice." I said to Luna.

She scoffed. "Of course they're famous here. They helped win the war of the Titans. My mom is Athena's daughter, my dad is Poseidon's son. I got skills from my dad and smarts from my mom." She said.

"Must be really cool, but which cabin are you staying at? Athena's or Poseidon's?" I asked.

She thought about his for the moment. "I guess they a cabin for half-half-bloods." She said. I nodded. Then she stopped. "What is Nico's _son _doing here?! I thought I was the only Half-half-blood! Ugh!" She yelled and left me behind running towards "Nico's son"

I sighed. _At least I made a friend. _I looked around. I just cant get over how beautiful this place looks. My suitcase was getting heavy in my hands. _I wonder where I'm suppose to out my bag at_. I turned and saw a…centaur? And we was walking, or galloping, towards me. I froze. I was scared, a centaur never approached me before. I never even saw one! He stopped on front of me and smiled.

"You must be Terra. Your dad told me a lot about you. I am Chiron." he said. I nodded. "Come with me, you need to go to the big house." He said and galloped away to the giant house I saw earlier. I followed him.

I heard a boyish yell coming from behind me. I turned, it was "Nico's son" yelling and Luna had him in a headlock. Chiron turned around and sighed. He walked towards them said something. Luna stopped whatever she was doing and looked down. Chiron came back and they were forced to follow. I walked beside Luna and "Nico's son" walked on my other side.

"Want me to carry your suitcase?" He said. I rolled my eyes, I saw Luna shaking her head from the corner of my eye.

"No offence I don't even know you." I said, I saw Luna smile.

"I'm Oliver. You are...?" Oliver asked.

"Terra" I said and smiled.

"Well, Terra, since we know each other. May I carry your suitcase?" He repeated.

I rolled my eyes again. "I can handle this by myself" I said. Luna gave me a thumbs up.

He looked down, suddenly interest in his sneakers. I studied him more closely. He had black hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. He was wearing a black shirt and brown Capri's along with brown sneakers. He was about three more inches taller than me. I felt short.

We got to the big house. It was huge! Looked like a wooden mansion if you ask me. In the porch there was a table and a middle aged man with black hair purple eyes and a purple shirt.

"Dionysus. Wine god" Oliver whispered to me. I smiled at him and he grinned back.

I heard Luna groan. Then I saw sitting with Dionysus was Luna's parents. And, another man that looked a lot like Oliver, except the man had much paler skin and he had dark eyes. Next to him was a woman, she had brown hair and blue eyes.

Oliver tapped me, "My mom and dad. They're half bloods" he whispered, pointing to the man that looks like him and the woman next to him. I nodded.

"Hello, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Maryanne. Nice to see you again, and glad to see that your all alive." Chiron said and smiled. Luna's mom went up and hugged Chiron.

"Nice to see you too Chiron." She said. Then went back to Percy.

"It's not so nice to see you." I heard Dionysus mutter.

Luna's mom turned her eyes to me, I took a small step back. She smiled, "Hey, it's Luna's friend. What was your name again?" She asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but Luna beat me to it.

"Her name is Terra. I thought you guys were going to leave." She said, rolling her eyes. _She rolls her eyes a lot. _I thought, off topic. Her father looked at her sternly and she shut her mouth.

"Yes, This is Terra. We believe she is very special." Chiron said to them. I felt my face go hot.

"Your special?" I heard Luna say to me. I shrugged.

"Of course she is." Oliver whispered.

"She needs to see Rachel immediately." Chiron continued. "But, Rachel is not coming until tomorrow."

________________________________________________________________________

**So, first chapter… How was it? Review please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ&O L**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2**

When Chiron finished his small speech Oliver, Luna, and I left to go look around. Oliver kept flirting with me, but I didn't flirt back. We passed the Ares cabin and it kind of scared me. I stopped in front of it. The cabin was blood red and loud music came form it.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

I shook my head, "This cabin just looks scary" I said and continued walking.

Then the Ares cabin door open. A mean looking boy about thirteen glared at us. His hair was dark brown and long. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and dark jeans with red sneakers. "Which cabin looks scary?" He said making his voice louder.

I stepped up to him, but Oliver pulled me back. I glared at the Ares boy. "Are you trying to sound intimidating?" I asked innocently.

Then someone else came out the door. A girl that looked exactly like him, like a twin. She was wearing a red shirt and black Capri's, she looked mad. The boy said something to her and he went back inside. The girl glared at us.

"You have a problem with our cabin?" She said.

I laughed, "No" I said and she smirked she started heading back inside. "I have a problem with you" I added. She stopped in her tracks then turned around.

"You do not want to mess with her Terra" Oliver muttered to me.

"I know what I'm doing" I whispered to him.

"What's your name punk?" she said, her eye twitching.

"Terra Ada. Yours?" I asked, my arms crossed.

"Melissa Mawry. And I'm going to let you off with a warning this time." She said and headed back to her cabin.

"Come on" Oliver said, pulling me away.

I didn't move. "I hate being underestimated" I said to him. I glared back at _Melissa. _I clenched my hands and…she start floating? _Am I doing that? _I unclenched my hands and she fell on the ground. I clenched my hands again, she started going in the air! I gasp and brought my hands to my mouth. She dropped again. Oliver stared at me.

"Are you doing that?!" He asked.

"I-I don't know" I said.

Just then Melissa turned around and glared at me. She started coming at me.

"Do what you did again!" Oliver yelled.

I concentrated and clenched my fist. She started going in the air. Luna stared in amazement.

"That is awesome!" Oliver said and we started laughing. "Keep doing it! And try to move her!" he said, I nodded.

I concentrated harder and tried moving her and…it worked! I was moving her! _This is amazing!! _I moved her up, down, then right, and left, and she started yelling. Her cabin-mates went out to see why she was screaming and saw her in the air, they started laughing.

"Put me down you little twerp!" Melissa frantically yelled, waving her arms around.

I glanced at Oliver. He nodded and I let her fall from about ten feet. She ran back into her cabin dragging her siblings. We laughed then I felt something on my head. Luna tapped me and pointed at my head. I looked up and saw a Black dog with sparks coming from it.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Your Hecate's daughter" He said and grinned

I smiled, then I realized I was claimed! "I'm claimed! Yes!" I yelled and hugged Oliver. I noticed our "Situation" and pulled away awkwardly. He scratched the back of his neck looking embarrassed.

Luna looked at us suspiciously. "Okay, lets go tell Chiron you've been claimed!" She said

We all ran off to the porch in front of the big house. Oliver and Luna's parents were still there talking. Mr. D and Chiron was there, too. We stopped in front of Chiron gasping from running so fast. Everyone looked at us weirdly. We straightened up.

"I got claimed!" I said, excitedly.

Chiron's expression was surprised. "Really? How and When? And by whom?" he asked.

"Just now! I got mad at Melissa and I made her fly all around!" I replied.

"She got claimed by Hecate!" Oliver said, I nodded.

Chiron's eyes widened. "You're the first half-blood who's parent is Hecate" He said.

_I am? Cool. _"She is?" Oliver said.

"Yes. I don't know why. Oliver? Show Miss Terra to her new cabin." Chiron said.

"What? What about me?" Luna asked Chiron.

"I need you here to help out some new campers" Chiron said. She nodded slowly and went to greet two kids on top of half-blood hill.

Oliver looked at me. "Lets go. Grab your bag." He said. I nodded and grabbed my bag.

I walked off the porch and turned just in time to Oliver talk to his dad. His dad looked at me then at him and said something, then Oliver turned and walked towards me. Weird. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. I could feel my hair moving side to side as I walked. _I got to cut my hair, it way to long, _I thought angrily. Oliver ran up to catch up to me.

"Why do you look so angry?" He asked.

I didn't even realized my face was angry-like. I shook my head, "It's just my hair is bothering me. I was thinking of cutting it." I said.

"Well, you shouldn't do that" he muttered.

I looked at him. "Why not?" I asked him.

He looked at me as if to say, 'Oh, did I say that out loud?', but in stead he said, "Because you have pretty hair"

My cheeks went warm and I smiled. "Oh, thank you. You sure know how to impress a girl" I said

It was his turn to blush, "I try" he responded.

I looked at him, shocked. "Do you want me to use my freaky magic powers on you?" I teased with a raised eyebrow.

He backed away, "No way." he said.

I laughed and started walking again. We reached the Hecate cabin. The cabin was black with weird symbols on the door and the window sill. I felt warm looking at it. I opened the door and peered inside. No one was there, Oliver was right behind me looking in the cabin too. I could feel his breath on my neck, it made me shiver. I looked at him, and he backed up a little. I stepped inside. It was wickedly awesome! There was a wooden bed on the left against the wall with dark sheets. A black wooden desk next to it, and two matching clothes drawer against the wall opposite of my bed. And the whole wall on the right was a giant bookcase filled with books. There was another wooden desk a few feet away from the bookcase with one book on it. I went over to my bed and put my suitcase on it. I walked over to the desk with the book on it. I picked up the book looked about 10 inches wide and 12 inches long and the cover was leather. There was a note attached. It said:

_You should practice from this book first. You don't have to say the words, just think it or feel it. And look at your bed again._

_-Hecate_

I looked over to my bed. Next to it Oliver yelped then stepped backwards and fell. I laughed and helped him up.

"Not funny" he said. I rolled my eyes.

I went to my bed. _That's why he got scared. _A black sword was on my bed and it was glowing a little. The glow of it stood out in the dark room.

"How do you turn on the light here?" I asked Oliver.

He shrugged. "Maybe you have to turn it on with your _magic._" he mocked.

I rolled my eyes again. "Hmm, that's not a bad idea." I muttered and closed my eyes. I concentrated on the light turning on. I opened my eyes, it didn't. I frowned, and opened the book I was holding. I grinned, the first chapter was titled, _Phos_. Somehow I new that meant light in Greek. I concentrated on the word_ Phos_

_The light had turned on! Yes!_ I saw Oliver looked around, kind of scared.

"Don't tell me your scared!" I said to him.

He shook his head. "No I'm not. Just a little surprised." he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why because I could probably turn you into a frog?" I said. He paled. I sighed, "Kidding!" I added.

I looked back at my sword. I picked it up, this is amazing! It was completely black and yet, beautiful. I picked it up and felt so comfortable in my hands. I loved how it felt. The handle felt like leather, but it wasn't.

"Cool sword" He said, I nodded.

I put it back on my bed gently and picked up the spell book. I looked at Oliver, "Want to help me practice?" I asked.

He eyed me then nodded. I clapped, "Yay!" I yelled and pulled him out of my cabin. I stopped, "Tell me a place no one nobody is usually at" I said to him.

He looked at me strangely, "There's a part of the beach no one is ever at. But, it takes about ten minutes to get there." he said.

I grinned, "lead the way." I said and he nodded and we were on our way with me holding my spell book.

When we got there I looked around. It was beautiful! The sun was setting, I'd say it was about eight O'Clock. The sand was pale tan and the ocean was so clean, you could see the fishes clearly in it. I felt someone staring at me. My eyes landed on Oliver who quickly looked away.

I grinned, "Okay what do you think I should practice first?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Practice what you did to Melissa." he said.

I smiled, "Okay!" I said.

I sat down, crossed legged. Oliver was looking at me weirdly. I beckoned him to sit down too. I closed my eyes. I concentrated on making him fly, when I opened my eyes he was sitting on air trying to balance himself. _Yes I did it again! _Then I decided what I should do, _move him duh! _I pulled out my hand and when I moved it he moved! He looked at me surprised.

"Can you make me fly, like, superman?" He asked from ten feet up.

"Okay." I said. I made him go up and he held out his arms like superman. We laughed. _Well, he's cool. I guess I could deal with him. He is cute...and funny. Yet mysterious... And he obviously likes me, Luna's look had told me._ I hadn't realized I lost my concentration and that he was yelling. Why is he yelling? Oh my gods! He's falling! I let my hand out again and he stopped suddenly. I put him down gently. He looked at me.

"What happened?" he asked when he saw my expression. "I thought you were going to kill me." he said teasingly. I blushed and he smirked, "Something wrong?" he asked and stepped unusually close to me.

I felt my face go really hot, "Nothing. Just got distracted" I said.

He backed away. Then he laid down on the sand and closed his eyes. I crossed my arms. "Can you make yourself fly?" he asked.

I thought about it. "I don't know." I said.

"Try doing what your did to me, but concentrate on yourself." he said. I stared at him. _He's smart too?_

I sat down, crossed legged, closed my eyes, and did what he told me to do. I opened my eyes and I was flying! I stood up, which was kind of hard to do since I was in the air. I concentrated on moving. I shot up fast accidentally and lost my focus. I started going down then closed my eyes and I stopped a few feet above the ground. I looked over to Oliver, he was watching me intensively. I smiled and went upwards. I let my arms out and closed my eyes. _This takes up a lot of energy. I can't be doing this for a long period of time. _I didn't notice my hair-tie had come off and my straight hair was blowing in the wind. I kind of liked it that way. I looked down, _I shouldn't leave Oliver down there like that. _

I closed me eyes and I slowly landed on the ground. My black hair getting in my face a little. I grinned at him. He smiled a little. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand. He looked at me, confused. "Just go with it" I said. I closed my eyes and we both went up from the ground. This gets easier once I keep doing it. _Magic is awesome! _I shot up fast and smiled. I noticed out bodies were outlined purple. I looked down at Oliver who was looking at the ground, then up at me. He smiled. I was getting a little tired. I slowly went down and land softly on the sand. I was insanely tired! I sat crossed legged and rubbed my eyes.

Oliver sat down next to me, "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing just. Flying really makes me tired. It takes up a of energy." I said, tiredly.

"Want to go back?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I can't walk that much right now. I'll just stay here 'till I have the energy." I said.

He nodded. I laid down on my side, on the sand, and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I was asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up about an hour later. I sat up and looked at Oliver, he was laying down on his back with his hands behind his head. I shook him awake. He sat up rubbing his eyes and stretched.

"We've been asleep for an hour!" I yelled

"We were?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "Lets go then! Think you can fly" he asked.

I nodded. I grabbed his hand and saw him blush. I grinned and closed my eyes. I was flying, or levitating. Whichever is a more magic term. We flew over the woods and landed in front of the big house. His and Luna's parents, Mr. D, Chiron, and Luna widened their eyes as we dropped from the sky. I was feeling tired again. Luna stepped up.

"Were you _flying_?!" she asked, amazed.

I nodded. "I can do it when I concentrate and have a lot of energy." I explained.

"Cool!" She said.

"Impressive." Said Oliver's father. He smiled at his son. _What is going on with them!? _

"What were you doing?" Luna asked.

"He was helping me practice. I flied for a while and fell asleep. Gods, flying take _a lot _of energy. I'm practically asleep right now from that flight!" I said rubbing my eyes. "You know what? I'm going to sleep right now" I said groggily.

"Someone help her to her room" I heard Chiron say.

"I can help" Oliver said and picked me up

"Don't do anything rash!" I heard Luna whisper to him.

"Oh, shut up!" he said and carried me to my cabin.

He didn't appear to have much trouble carrying me. He set me down gently on my bed and put the sheets over me. I realized my sword was on my bed.

"Can you put my sword on my desk?" I asked.

He reached out to the black sword and yelped. I sat up slowly and looked at him.

"What?" I said, sounding tired.

"Your sword! I-It shocked me!" he said. As if to prove his point he reached out at it. Sure enough, a dark purple spark came from it and hit him.

I laughed weakly, "I guess no one is suppose to touch it except me." I said. I took the sword and set it on the table next to me and laid back down. "Goodnight, and tell yours and Luna's parents I said bye." I said already falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Terra" he said and left, closing the door lightly.

Then I remembered, the light. _What was that word again? Oh, right. Phos. _ And the light shut off. I smiled and fell asleep instantly.

**So, how was that??? Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, third chapter. Awesome right?! Oh and ****Celestial Starlight? Oliver's mom is Maryanne, Aphrodite's daughter. (OC).**

**Disclaimer:I do not own PJ&O. Sadly. It's tragic. Really. -Sighs depressingly-**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up this morning with Luna shaking me. I waved her away and she shook me harder. I sat up angrily. "What?" I said.

She grinned, "What did you and Oliver do at the beach?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing, we just flew a little. First, I did what I did what to Melissa, to him. Then, he suggested I try it on myself." I said. "Nothing else happened" I added.

She nodded, "Right." she said and rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Rachel isn't here. She's running late, she'll be here tomorrow. Right now we have to greet a new camper." she said.

"Why do we have to do it?" I whined, laying back in my bed.

"Because, I don't want to do it alone. And Oliver's going to be there" She said in a sing-song voice.

"That doesn't want to make me go!" I yelled.

"Well, too bad. You're going either way, now hurry up and get ready!" she said and walked out of my cabin.

I got up and looked in my spell book. _I'll have to study it later. _I quickly showered and slipped on a dark purple shirt, black shorts, and purple flip-flops. I passed a comb through my hair and left it out. When I went outside the sun blinded me for a second. I walked to the big house where Luna and Oliver was waiting.

"Finally!" Oliver breathe and walked up to the hill.

I gave him a weird look, "What's with him?" I asked Luna.

She shrugged, "Who knows? He's weird" she said.

I looked over to the hill, Oliver was beckoning us to go over there. I looked over to Luna, she shrugged and walked up the hill. I followed soon after. When I got to the hill, I saw three beings. One little girl, a tall boy, and a boy with very hairy legs. Luna mouthed 'Satyr' to me, I nodded.

The little girl had short, curly black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt with white overalls, she looked seven years old. The tall boy had long dirty blond hair, and gray eyes. He was wearing a light plaid button up shirt and light jeans with gray sandals, he looked about my age. And he was cute, but not my type. The three people got to Half-Blood hill and the satyr ran off to the big house leaving the other two behind. No one was saying anything so I spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Terra. This is Oliver and Luna" I said gesturing to Oliver and Luna, "What's your name?" I asked the boy.

"Tyler." he said, I nodded.

I bent down to the little girl's level, "What's your name?" I asked quietly.

"Lucinda Barille" she said and smiled. I smiled back patted her head.

"You want me to show you around camp?" I asked, making my voice sound sweet and caring. Something I rarely did. She nodded and took my hand.

"Okay you guys coming with?" I asked Luna, Oliver, and Tyler. They nodded.

We started walking, Lucinda holding my hand, Oliver to my left, Tyler next to him, and Luna next to Lucinda. He kept looking me, but I decided to ignore it. I explained what they were and asked Lucinda if she likes anything in particular.

"I like water a lot." she said quietly. I looked at Oliver, he shrugged.

"Your the only person she talked too" Tyler said, kind of surprising me.

"What can I say? I'm loveable" I said laughing.

Oliver scoffed, "You lovable? Remember what you did to Melissa? She's totally terrified of you now, everyone from the Ares cabin is." He said laughing.

"Why'd you do?" Tyler asked.

Oliver laughed more, "She-" he started.

"Shut up!" I said. I stuck my hand out and made him fly all over the place. "I'm Hecate's daughter." I said to Tyler. He nodded as if impressed.

"Yeah, Hecate's first half-blood" Luna added.

Oliver frantically yelled from the air. Lucinda started laughing, _I can't expose her to violence. _I gently put Oliver back down and he took some invisible dirt off himself, and glared at me. I smiled innocently.

I glanced at Tyler. He looked familiar, like, a memory of some kind. "Have we met before?" I asked him.

He smiled at me, "Actually, we have" he said. I stopped, my eyes widened, Oliver looked between us weirdly, Luna gaped at us, and Lucinda smiled.

I cleared my throat, "Where have we met?" I asked him.

"Forth grade. We new each other for about six months. We were like best friends" He said smiling.

My eyes widened, "Ty?" I asked suspiciously. He nodded. I smiled widely, "Ty!" I yelled and hugged him hard. He staggered back a bit, then hugged back.

"Oh, my gods! Your old!" I yelled, grinning.

He laughed, "I'm the same age as you, you know." he said, my turn to laugh.

"Your a half-blood?!" I yelled once more.

"_Your _a half-blood?!" he said and we laughed again.

"I think we established that you guys are half-bloods!" Oliver yelled

I told Oliver and Luna things we used to do together in fourth grade. Prank other people, get in trouble together, and we still managed to pass the grade. We didn't get attacked by monsters back then, they started attacking me the year after that. Luna was looking weirdly at Lucinda.

"Terra" she whispered to me, taking me out of memory lane, "We have to take Lucinda to the beach." she said.

"Why?" I whispered back. She gave me a look that said, _do-it-or-I'll-drown-you_. I nodded. "Why don't we go to the beach!" I said loudly.

"Oh, yay!" yelled Lucinda and ran up ahead. I used my magic to stop her. I saw a faint purple outline on her. I pulled her back to me, "You can't go out alone in the woods" I said sternly. She nodded and looked down. I grabbed her hand, "Come on" I said and we headed towards the beach.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The waves were a little big since it was morning, but it was good enough to swim in. Lucinda bolted to the water I yelled out her name and she continued running. I was about to stop her with my magic, but Luna held me back.

"No, it's okay." she said, I nodded. I swallowed hard.

Lucinda went waist deep into the water. She faced the ocean and said something to it. _Who was she talking to? _Then I saw fins moving towards her. I ran to her and stopped shortly when I realized she was talking to...a dolphin? She looked back at me and smiled, I smiled back at her weakly. The water was up to my knee, and she raised her hand and the water started rising. I got freaked out and fell backwards. I fell on my butt, so only my shoulders and head was sticking out the water. I heard laughing and made a mental note to throw them fifty feet air

Lucinda turned around only to see me in the water. She frown and lowered her hand. The water went down until I was sitting on sand. Then, there was a sign above her head. A trident. She was Poseidon's daughter! I smiled and stood up. The water went back to normal, so it was knee deep again. The dolphins were a few feet away. I looked at Lucinda.

"You're Poseidon's daughter" I said to her.

She beamed and jumped into my arms into the water. She made a splash that wet the rest of my clothes.

"Um, you can play in the water. I'm going to go get dry" I said.

"Okay!" she said and went to play with the dolphins.

I walked back to Luna, Oliver, and Tyler who were laughing. I glared at them, "Not funny" I said and turned to Luna. "How did you know she was Poseidon's daughter?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "It just came to me." she said, I nodded touched my wet hair.

I was getting cold because I was still wet, I started shivering. "We should go for a swim later." I said.

"Totally!" Oliver said, grinning at me.

"I'll go" Luna said.

"Cool" added Tyler.

"Okay well, can't go in the water like this" I said, gesturing to our outfits. They murmured agreements

"Luna? You want to show you new relative to her new cabin?" I mocked.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She said and went to go get Lucinda.

"I going to get out of these wet clothes" I said and started walking towards camp.

"Wait, can we...walk together?" I heard Oliver asked.

I looked back at him and nodded. "Uh, Tyler I'll meet you and Luna here later on" I said to Tyler and he nodded.

Oliver and I walked silently through the woods. I was leaving a trail of water behind me. I turned, the beach wasn't noticeable from here. I looked around, I heard birds sing, and rustling bushes. The tree's leaves were making shadows because of the sun, so it was dark. There was an awkward silence. I started playing with my fingers, i looked expectingly at Oliver.

"So..." I started.

He looked startled when I talked, then he cleared his throat, "I want to ask you something." he said.

I looked at him, "Ask away" I said.

"Fourth of July is in two days." he said.

I laughed, "That's not a question." I said, grinning.

We stopped and he looked at me in the eyes. "You want to go with me to the Fourth of July Fireworks?" he said.

I saw a poster about that somewhere. It was the biggest dating event at camp. _Whoa, is he asking me out on a date? _I cleared my throat, and grinned at him. "Okay, I'll go with you." I said. And I kind of surprised myself by saying that.

He grinned back, "Great" he said and we continued walking. After a few minutes in the sun, I felt myself getting dry. I was getting tired of walking, I could tell Oliver was too.

"Tell me again why you can't use your magic to get us out of here?" Oliver asked.

I sighed, "Because I want to save my energy" I said.

He leaned closer to me, "For what?" he asked, well, whispered

I looked away. "To swim! I don't want to fall asleep in water!" I said. "Why are you irritating me?" I muttered.

"Because it's what I do. It's what makes me special" he said, and leaned away.

I scoffed, "Yeah, special" I said.

He grinned, "I must be special if _your _going with _me _the most special event of Camp Half-blood." he teased.

I saw the cabins up ahead, "Oh, look! The cabins!" I said and ran ahead to my cabin.

I went into my cabin, leaving him with a dumb grin. I took a deep breath. _I'm going on a date with Oliver?! _I was about to sit on my bed, then I remembered I was wet. I picked out a dark purple and black striped one-piece bathing suit and slipped it on. I quickly changed into dry clothes. A Black tank and dark blue basketball shorts. I ran my fingers through my wet hair and put it in a ponytail. _I look like a Gothic basketball player_.

I picked up my spell book and flipped through it. The was a yellow cad in the middle, like a bookmark.

The page was titled _Manipulating the Elements: Rock,Water, Air, Fire. _I read the yellow card. It said:

_Only powerful Enchantresses can manipulate the elements. I you can control it, you are indeed special. Beware, Enchantresses have trouble controlling their powers. Some of your powers need emotion,such as being happiness or fury, to work. Do not on rely on fury to control your powers. Final Warning: Do not try manipulating element until you feel ready. _

The note didn't say who it was from, not knowing who wrote this freaks me out.

"You in there Terra?" I heard Luna yell from my door, scaring me and making me drop my book. I picked it up and went to the door and opened it. She was smirking at me. "I hear your going to the fireworks thing with Oliver?" She said.

I sighed heavily. "Yes, I am" I said.

She grinned, "I almost thought you were going with Tyler. I think he likes you." she said.

"No, he's just a friend." I said.

"Uh-huh. I got a weird vibe from him. I think he's Athena's son" She said.

"Riiight. Lets just go." I said and walked out the door. Oliver, Tyler and Lucinda was waiting for us. I noticed something on Tyler's head, an owl? I gasped.

"Oh, my gods! I was right! You are Athena's son!" Luna said to him. She turned to me, "Told you!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Athena's son? Awesome!" he said and punched the air.

"Great now can we all go?" Oliver said, sounding annoyed.

He was wearing dark blue swim trunks and black t-shirt. Tyler was wearing orange Camp Half-blood swim trunks, giggled at that(I know, giggled!) and he was wearing a matching shirt, too. Lucinda was wearing her own clothes, they found out she can stay dry underwater. Luna was wearing a white sun dress with a plain blue, two piece bathing suit. Oliver and I were the only ones wearing dark clothes. We almost looked..._compatible? _I mean, we looked peferfect eachother. And I hate to admit that. I blushed and look away, noticing i was staring.

"Come on!" Luna yelled and grabbed my hand and pulled me through the woods, to the beach. Lucinda hurried and slipped her hand into mine.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The beautiful, glowing sun raised higher in the sky, bringing a gleaming light to the beautiful sand and sea. Its glittering, golden rays of heat warm me from the cool coast breeze which hits my face, forcing me to look away. What happened? It looked brighter than before. We ran into the water, but I stopped short before I even touched it. The others waved for me to get it.

"Is the water cold?" I yelled to them.

"Not really, It's fine!" Tyler yelled back.

I put a foot in the water, yelped, and snatched it back fast. "It's freezing!" I yelled. They laughed and I glared. Lucinda was off playing with dolphins again. Oliver had gone out the water and was walking towards me. I stepped back cautiously. "What are you doing?" i said, warily. Before I could react he picked me up and threw me in the cold water. I screamed choked a little when water went in my mouth. I stood up, shivering a little and glared at Oliver, who was laughing. The water was waist deep to me, Oliver stopped walking and trudged to through the water to me. I clenched my fist and suddenly he went flying back ten feet and fell on the sand. I gasped and ran over to him. He groaned and sat up. I bit my lip.

"You okay?" I asked, he stood up and rubbed the back of his head, and nodded. I let out a sigh of relief, he grinned. "What?" I snapped

"You care about your date" he teased, I rolled my eyes.

"Date?" I heard Tyler say.

"Forget" I said and started walking back to the water, I was use to the cold now.

"The date?" He asked, I turned around. His eyebrows were scrunched together.

"No, That I pushed you." I said. "I couldn't control it." I muttered and went back into the water, I felt him staring at me.

I swam over to Luna, who was watching Lucinda. "What's up?" she said.

"I think I like Oliver" I said, low enough so the boys couldn't hear me.

She rolled her eyes, "No duh, there's a reason you're going on a date" she said, like it was no big deal. "He likes you too" She added. I nodded.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After an hour of swimming, racing, splashing, and drowning, we, minus Lucinda who was still playing in the beach, laid down on the warm sun and tanned. I need a tan, I was starting to get pale. Oliver had stood up and sat next to me. I closed my eyes and put my hands under my head. I felt a tingle, someone was watching me. I knew it was Oliver. "Why are you staring? It makes me uncomfortable.", I said without opening my eyes.

"Sorry" he muttered. "What happened earlier?" He asked, his tone a bit worried.

I sat up and looked at him, then at my feet in the sand. "I couldn't control my powers. I found a note in my book that said some of my magic works with my emotions. And it said don't rely on fury. I was mad. Sorry" I told him and looked at him.

He put on a goofy grin, "So, I can't get you angry anymore?" he asked.

I punched him, "Only if you accept the risks" I joked.

"I'm prepared to take that risk" He said and laughed.

I opened my mouth to say something, then the sun went away. Not really away, but something made a huge shadow over us. I looked up and saw a huge wave about to drop on us. I stood up and put my arms over my head, as if that could protect me. I heard a loud, booming splash and felt water touch my feet. My feet only. I removed my hands from my face. I was perfectly dry! I looked at Oliver, he was too! I glanced at Luna and Tyler they were soaked. Why was Oliver and I dry? I looked at Oliver.

"What happened?" I asked him. He started at me.

"You made a black forcefield around us." He said. My eyes widened.

"Sorry about the wave! I didn't mean to do it!" I heard Lucinda yell.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**How was that?!? I decided to add two new characters. Sorry if there's grammar or spelling mistakes, I was listening to loud music when I wrote this. This chapter end when it's mid-day. The rest of the day is going to be in the next chapter. Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I have high hope for this story, I already planned ahead through the whole story!!! I'll probably do a sequel, maybe. But, there's still not much though, it _is _only the fourth chapter! I rushing things way too much. -Sigh-**

**Chapter 4**

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to!" Lucinda begged to Luna and Tyler, since they were the only ones wet. Oliver and I laughed at them, which resulted in getting pushed into the water. I couldn't protect myself then.

"Funny how you only protect you and _I_" he said, once we got up.

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't _intend _on this to happen" I said and walked over to the rest of the group. Lucinda looked at me with big eyes, begging me to forgive her. I crouched down at her height, "You don't need to apologize, it was an accident. That was an awesome wave you did! You're really powerful!" I said to her.

She smiled and hugged me, her skinny arms kind of choking me from the tight pull. She let go and looked at Luna and Tyler with huge eyes.

"We forgive you Lucinda" Luna said and patted her head, Tyler nodded. _Huh, he doesn't talk much. _

"Why don't we practice a little sword fighting at the arena?" Oliver said.

"Cool, I haven't practiced with my sword yet" I said.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Only Terra has a sword!" Luna yelled.

"You could buy some at the armory" Tyler said, "I saw them there went I went to get the Camp Half-blood clothes." he added.

"Great idea Tyler!" I responded. "Lets go after we get dry" I add.

Luna pulled at my hand, "I know how to dry people" she said.

I looked at her, seems kind of risky since she was only a little girl. I shrugged my shoulders anyway, "Sure, try it" I said.

She beamed, then held my hand more tightly. She closed her eyes and put a concentrated look on her face. I immediately felt myself getting dry, a few seconds later, I was completely dry! "That's amazing!" I said, boosting her confidence. She did it to Luna, Oliver and Tyler, and soon we were all dry!

I put my black tank and basketball shorts, and everyone else put their clothes back on. **( I don't think I worded that properly. You know when you go to the beach, you have to take off the clothes covering your bathing suit? And when you leave you gotta put the clothes back on? That's what I mean.) **My hair was fully dry so I let it out, even though it still got in my face. I grabbed my towel and we all walked towards the swords shop. Actually, I went to my cabin, while they went and bought their swords. I picked up my totally black sword and looked at the note that was in the middle of my spell book.

I picked it up and read it again. After reading it over twenty times, my head started hurting. _Isn't there some kind of code to crack? Like, how I control my powers? Or how I know I'm ready to control the elements? _I groan and sat down on my chair in front of the desk, where my spell book was. I laid my down on the desk, feeling close to tears. _This is way to hard. _I angrily wiped away a stray tear, I took a deep breath, remembering what my anger does. I closed my eyes and thought happy thoughts. _My father. Friends. Camp...Oliver. _I sighed happily when I thought of Oliver. I opened my eyes and saw a purple flower sitting on my desk. I picked it up, it was stiff and hard. But, soft at the same time. Like, it can't break, but, was still nice enough to hold and get that soft feeling. It looked like a dark, almost black, rose and its stem was completely black. It was beautiful. _This what happiness does. _When I looked at it long enough, I could see my dad and a dark haired women that looked just like me. The black hair, the skin, _the nose, _the only thing different was our eyes, her were dark while mine were a hazel-brownish color. This picture inside the rose instantly calmed me. I gasped,_ that's what this is. You hold it and it shows the happiest thing you can think of, and gives you calming thoughts.. You see what you love the most in it. Amazing. _I stood up and walked to the door with my sword, and my rose.

When I opened the door, Tyler was about to knock. We smiled at each other. He looked at my rose, "Nice flower" he said.

I nodded at smiled at it, I held it out to him. "Hold it and look at it closely." I sad.

He hesitated, then took it. I saw him staring at it intensively. His eyes widened after a few seconds. He smiled and looked at me. "This is amazing. Where did you get it?" he asked.

"I made it. With my mind." I said, his widened at me. "Want me to make you one?"

"You sure?" He asked, I nodded. "Okay cool" he said.

I closed my eyes and thought the same thoughts as before, _thoughts that made me happy. _When I opened my eyes, there was the dark rose. It was on the ground though, I picked it up and handed it to Tyler. "Here you go" I said. Then, I thought of the others. "Should I make some for everyone else?" I asked him. He shrugged. I closed my eyes and did what I did before. I opened them and there was three more on the ground. Tyler picked it up, I don't think you're suppose to touch a bunch at once because when he picked up all of them, his eyes widened and he let them go. His hand had a black mark on it, but then it faded away.

"I don't think your suppose to touch more than two." I said, after he was done recovering. He stared at me. I rolled my eyes, "Let me get a bag to put them in". I went back and grabbed my purple bag. I looked at my yellow card and grabbed that too.

I went back outside and put each flower inside my bag carefully, Tyler and I kept ours. We started walking back to the arena shop. I was walking quietly staring at and and twirling my flower happily. I looked at Tyler, he had his flower at his side, but he looked worried.

I frowned, "What happened?" I asked, him.

"Nothing" he muttered, "So...you going on a "Date" with Oliver?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

I looked back at my flower. "Yes. I am. Why?" I asked.

"Uh, nothing. It's just really nice" He replied.

I glanced at him, he was smiling. "What do you mean "It's just really nice"?" I asked, careful not to show any anger in my voice.

"I know you don't really like him." he said. "It's like a pity date." he added, as if that was okay.

I glared at him, I was shocked too. "What is wrong with you! It's not a pity date, I really _like _him!" I yelled and push him away from me with my magic. "Meet you in the arena. " I muttered.

I ran off, but I noticed something weird. I was moving _really _fast. I got to the arena store in under ten seconds. When I stopped, I bumped into Luna. She rubbed her head, "Ow, watch whe- Terra? When did you get here?" she asked

"I ran." I said, and shrugged my shoulders. I smiled and remembered the flowers. I took One out from my bag and gave it to Luna. "This flower is awesome! Stare at it and it gives you happy thoughts and shows you the person you love." I said.

She stared and then she smiled. "Oh my, gods! This is so cool!" She said.

"Where's Oliver and Lucinda? I need to give them one, too." I said, looking around. I spotted them and walked towards them. "Hey" I said to them.

"Hi Terra! Oliver was saying he-" Oliver finished for her.

"Is good at sword fighting" he said.

I looked at them suspiciously. "Uh-huh. Anyways" I started. I gave a flower to Lucinda.

She stared at it. And smiled. "It's my favorite cousin! And my aunty!" She squeaked and ran off to tell Luna.

Oliver smiled at me, I reached into my bag and gave him the last flower. He took it, but still stared at me. "I thought it was the other way around." he said smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Stare into it and it give you happy thoughts. And it shows you the person you love." I said, kind of blushing at the that. I twirled my flower and looked at him. He peeled his eyes from me and looked at the flower. He didn't smile, he just stared at it. I saw his eyes widen a bit, but that's it.

He looked at me again. "Where did you get this?" He asked.

"My happy thoughts" I said, feeling my face heat up.

He grinned, "What kind of happy thoughts?" he asked.

I grinned back, "I'll tell you when you tell me who you saw in the flower." I said.

He stared at me for a while, then shrugged. "Guess we're not getting any info on that" he muttered

I put my bag over my shoulder and put my flower and yellow card in it. "Got your sword yet?" I asked him, taking my sword out.

"Not yet. Still looking" He said.

I looked around, Tyler had come in, he was looking around, I think he was looking for me. I ignored him and looked at the display of swords. I picked out a random one, the handle was dark green, and the sword part was silver. Very pretty, I turned to Oliver. "How about this one?" I said and showed him it.

He studied it closely, turning it over and around. He smiled at me, "It's perfect" he said.

I grinned and searched for Luna. I saw her looking at daggers. She picked one up that was silver, and the handle was black with white stripes and the end of it had a star. She looked at me, "I'm getting this one." She said.

"It looks awesome!" I said and she smiled.

I looked around again, Tyler was looking at me. I sighed and walked towards him. He put his hands in his pocket when I got to him. I crossed my arms, "Sorry, when I get mad my powers act on it's own" I said.

He nodded, "I'm sorry for saying you don't care about him. Clearly, you do" He said.

"Okay, just don't mention this to anyone alright? We'll act like this never happened." I replied.

He nodded, I pulled him into a hug. He seemed a little surprised, but hugged me back. I pulled away, "We're okay?" I asked.

He smiled, "Yeah" he said and I noticed the sword in his hand, it was like Oliver's sword except a foot shorter and the handle was steel.

"Nice sword. You bought it already?" I said, changing the subject.

He looked at his sword, "Yeah, I'm not picky with swords, so it didn't take long to pick it out." He said. I nodded.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few minutes later we were in the arena with our new swords. Luna and me decided to learn form the Sword Fighting teacher, while Oliver and Tyler tried teaching themselves. Lucinda sat on the floor against the wall watching us.

The sword fighting teacher was actually a fellow camper. His name was Jace Darkwood, he's the son Zeus, and he was thirteen. And he was just _amazing. _He had dark, brown hair that went over his eyes a little. Spectacular light blue eyes, and perfectly tanned skin. He was buff, but it looked natural on him. He wore a Camp Half-blood shirt, and white basketball shorts and brown leather sandals. His sword was the same height as mine, five feet, and glowing brown. _Celestial Bronze. _The tip had a lightning rod on it and it gleamed wickedly in the light. The handle was dark blue with more lightning rods on it. I'm not saying I like him, I like Oliver. Luna on the other hand, swooned over him. She gazed at him with admiration, and when he smiled her she froze and did a stiff wave.

"Oh, you have it bad" I said to her when Jace looked away.

She snapped out of it and looked at me confusedly. "I have what bad?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Your in love Luna. Love at first sight" I said and put my hand over my heart dramatically and put a admired look on my face. I saw Oliver looked at me weirdly, and blushed.

"I do not! He's simply _amazing. _And, pardon my language, but he's also very _sexy_" She said. Then she glanced at Oliver then at me. She smirked, "Speaking of love" She added with an eyebrow raised.

Before I could respond, Jace did. He smiled at her, she cleared her throat. "Love, eh?" He said.

She swallowed. "Uh, nothing" She said and looked at me for help.

I grinned and raised an eyebrow at her. I looked back at Jace, "Should we get started? Sword fighting?" I said. He nodded and walked a few feet from us. She mouthed 'thank you' and I shrugged.

About a half an hour later, we had learn a lot. The stance, how to thrust, how to leave the opponent defenseless, and how to knock the sword away. I glanced at Oliver and Tyler, they were doing pretty good, but not as great as us. Jace had told us to practice with each other and so he can see how good we are.

So, here we were. Luna and I sparing.

We were circling around each other, thinking who's going to attack first. She had a two foot long dagger so she had to get in closer to slash at me. I did thrust toward her and she blocked easily. She slashed back, getting in a little close so the hilt of my sword touched hers. I twisted and the sword flew away a few feet from her. She quickly grabbed the sword again and she slashed at me, but I parred with my sword making a shower of sparks. She kept thrusting, and I kept blocking. Finally, when she looked tired enough, I attacked. I slashed at her sword and I could tell the vibration when threw her arm because a pained look settled on her face. I kept thrusting, she blocked a couple of them. She was moving back and I moving up. I extended my sword, so it was at the hilt of hers, and twisted it. Her sword flew off, I did the twist with more strength, so the sword flew off out of her reach. She looked towards it and I took the opportunity to bring my sword to her throat.

I heard clapping from behind us. Jace. I lowered my sword and turned. Luna went to get her sword, she was by my side a few seconds later. She looked embarrassed, _I shouldn't have beat her like that in front of someone she likes. _Jace nodded. I saw Oliver and Tyler looking at us from the beaches, I almost laughed out loud. They were sweating and looked completely worn out.

"Very good. You guys are naturals" He said. Luna beamed and I grinned. "That was a nice strategy Terra. Getting her tired so you could give the final blow in the end." He added.

Luna frowned. "Luna. You're very skilled with the sword. I'm surprised Terra even blocked you hits." He said.

She beamed again, "Thank you" she said.

"I guess you don't need sword lessons" He said, "You _both_ are very skilled." He said, and started walking away.

Luna stared after him lovingly. "Why don't you asked him to the Fireworks?" I said, waking her up from her daydream.

"I can't ask him! What if he rejects me? _What if he already has a date?!_" She asked frantically.

Without a word I dragged her to where Jace went of to. I tapped him on the shoulder, he turned and smiled. He looked at Luna, who was hidden behind me. I moved so that she was in front of me. She smiled and looked down, _why isn't she saying anything? _

"Luna, here, would like to go to the Fourth of July Fireworks with you." I said. Then I ran off to where Oliver and Tyler was. I narrowed my eyes, they were smiling, Luna was laughing nervously, and Jace was nodding!

"Yes!" I yelled and jumped around. I stopped when I noticed Oliver and Tyler staring at me like an idiot. I rubbed my arms, "Wow. I realized this is totally unattractive" I said.

"Right. Unattractive." I heard Oliver mutter. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Luna and Jace. Luna was walking(running) back. When she got to us she looked if Jace was still there, he wasn't he left the arena. I she turned to me and screamed happily.

"Is that a yes?!" I yelled. She nodded, then I screamed. Then, we jumped around like nimrods. I know. This is totally unlike me. I'm going it for Luna, anyways. "He's so hot!" I squealed.

"I know!" She yelled.

Oliver put a hand on our shoulders and we stopped and stared at him like, _hello, we were celebrating! _"What happened?" He asked.

Luna beamed, "I'm going to the Fourth of July Fireworks with Jace! The hottest guy ever!!" She yelled and we bounced around more.

Oliver crossed his arms. "Hottest guy ever? Do you not _see _me?" Oliver scoffed.

We stopped and stared at him. I put a hand on his arm and looked at him in the eyes. "You're covered with sweat" I said and removed my hand.

He looked at his shirt, which was _very _sweaty, then wiped his head. That was sweaty too. He looked at me. "I think I'm going to go shower." he said. Then jogged out the arena.

I looked at Tyler. "You need a shower, too" I said.

He shrugged walked out the arena. I looked back at Luna and rolled my eyes. Then, I felt sorry for Tyler. "Tyler doesn't have a date. We can't leave him dateless." I said.

"Guess we need one of the Aphrodite kids to help search for one." She said and just then, the head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, Leslie, walked in the arena. We looked at each other, than at her. She had Auburn colored hair and deeply tanned skin. He eyes matched her hair color, and the color of her whole outfit, Tank and skirt, was baby blue.

"Hey, Leslie!" I yelled to her. We ran over to her and she greeted us.

"Do you know Tyler, the new Athena boy?" Luna asked.

She looked at us weirdly. "Yeah..." She said.

"Well, he needs a date to the Fireworks thing. Know anyone who would want to go with him?" I asked.

She stayed quiet for a while, then looked down. "I could go" She said, almost inaudible

"Really? He would love to go with you! You should totally asked him!" Squealed Luna, I just nodded.

"Okay I'll ask him. Where'd he go?" She said, looking around.

"Oh, he went off to get showered. I'm sure he'll be out in a few." I said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day went fast. Like, someone pressed the _forward_ button and forgot to press _play. _Luna and I got Tyler and Leslie together for five minutes and what do know! He got a date. Afterward, he thanked me and Luna for setting him up with her, he seemed really happy. Me and Luna did one-on-one with Oliver and Tyler. Me against Oliver; Luna against Tyler. Turns out, me and Luna was waaay better then them. We beat them in under five minutes! After an hour of just hanging out, it was dinner time. I had to eat alone, so it was quiet where I was. I was between the Nemesis and the Demeter cabin. They didn't have a lot of campers, but they didn't have a little bit, too. I sat in silence and thought about what had happened the past two days. I thought that I really need to talk to my father. I talked to Luna after dinner and she said I could do Iris Messaging, I said I'll do it before I sleep. She gave me a drachma and wished me good luck.

I got to my cabin at around eight O'clock. Before I made the Iris Message, or IM, I looked over the note again. It wasn't telling me anything, so I looked at the page the note was in. It said: _You don't think, or speak to control the element. You feel. If your a beginner_, _this is very hard, i__t will use up most of your energy. Beginners don't usually learn how to control it, you must be powerful to manipulate it under command._

And that didn't help my mood at all. I was so adsorbed into the book, that I didn't noticed when Oliver came in. So, when he looked over my shoulder and said "What's that?" I jumped and fell off my chair. I think I might've made a dent in my butt-bone. If a butf-bone is real.

"Don't scare me like that!" I yelled once I got on my chair again. "What are you doing here anyways?!" I asked. Then, I blushed noticing I was wearing really _really _short, blue pajama shorts and a indigo tank top with black hearts on it.

"Came to see you" he said calmly. He looked at the yellow card sitting on my desk. "Is this the card you were talking about at the beach?" I nodded and turned my attention back to the spell book. "If only special _Enchantress _can do this, you're not going to master this at all" He teased.

I turned around and glared at him. "Are you calling me weak?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

He smirked. "No, just non-special"

Then, I guess from my anger, he went flying to the left, slamming into the wall above my bed. And with a groan he landed on my bed. I gasped and ran over to him. "Are you okay? Sorry, sorry sorry!" I said frantically.

He groaned and sat up. "Ow, now I know not to make you angry, only annoyed." he muttered.

I sighed loudly and crosses my arms. "Didn't I say not to get me angry!" I yelled.

He winced. "Sorry" he muttered.

I walked to the desk and re0read the page. _This doesn't make since. _I closed my book and turned to Oliver. He was sitting on my bed, rubbing the back of his head. "How do you do an Iris Message? I need to talk to my father." I said.

He looked at me for a while. "I'll be back." he said.

I rolled my eyes. He left and came back a few minutes later with a spray in his hand. "Spray some water, make a rainbow, throw in a drachma, tell Iris who you want to see, and you get to talk to your father." He said, and shrugged.

I stared at him. "Uh-huh. Can you do that for me? It sounds hard. I have the drachma." I said, holding up the drachma.

He sighed loudly and got up. "We need to do it outside so your floor won't get wet." he said.

I nodded and we headed out side. I ran back in to get a purple robe from my drawer and slipped it on. I ran back outside and Oliver had already got the rainbow showing.

"Oh, goddess, accept our offering." He said and threw in the drachma. he gestured for me to say my dads name.

"Uh, show me Thomas Ada, Manhattan" I said.

The rainbow rippled and then showed my father in the computer. He was typing something, and he had his reading glasses on. His hair was messy, like he just woke up. He was wearing a gray shirt, and pajama pants with a baseball team's sign on it. He seemed really concentrated. Oliver moved out the way and continued spraying the water.

I sat in front of the image. "Dad?" I asked. He looked around then turned his head back to the computer. _I guess he didn't hear me. _"Dad!" I yelled.

He turned his head in the direction with a surprised look. He blinked then narrowed his eyes and narrowed his eyes. "Terra?" he asked

"Yeah, hi dad!" I said, smiling because I was missing his voice for the past few days.

"Hi, honey!" He exclaimed. I heard Oliver laughed. I glared at him. "Who's that?" My dad asked.

"That's Oliver." I said. "I'm going with him to the Fourth of July Fireworks. As his date." I whispered.

His eyes widened a bit. "Really? Can I talk I talk to this 'Oliver'?" he said, actually, demanded. I glanced at Oliver who was trying not to laugh.

"Dad? Please?" I pleaded.

"No. Let me speak to him." He said firmly.

Oliver was shaking his head. "Uh, I found out about Hecate!" I said.

He smiled, "I knew you'd found out." he said.

Now, I smiled. "Yeah, since she's the goddess of magic and what-not, I cloud do magic, and spells! And make people fly!"

"That's great honey." he said. Then his eyes turned serious again. "Don't think I didn't notice you changed the subject!"

Oliver shook his head more, making his hair jump. "Um, the time on the message is running out! I'll talk to you some other time! Bye!" I practically yelled.

He looked at me in a face that said, _I-will-meet-him-sooner-or-later. _"Bye honey. I love you, keep safe." He said.

Oliver stifled a laughed, I glared at him. "Love you, too dad. Bye" I muttered and the Iris Message went away.

Oliver laughed loudly, making me glare at him. "_Bye Honey. I love you , keep safe_" He mocked and laughed some more.

After some time he stopped. "Are you done now?" I asked, annoyed. He nodded, I rolled my eyes. "Well, thanks for everything. Goodnight." I said and head back to my cabin.

"Um, Terra?" he said.

I spun around expecting him to tease me again. But, instead I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his lips press onto mine. He pulled away and did his signature goofy grin.

"Goodnight" He said and put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

I stood there with my lips slightly parted, registering what had just happened. I looked in the direction where Oliver left. He was still walking, and he wasn't turning around. I stared until he went into his cabin. I went back into my cabin a little dazed. I sat down on my bed and smiled to myself. _That was unexpected. Unexpected, but nice._ I went to sleep with the image of Oliver in my head.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yay!! Fourth chapter done!! Sorry if I messed up in the sword fighting part, I don't know how to do those. Btw, Terra's sword is five feet long, Oliver's is four feet, Luna has a two foot dagger, and Tyler's sword is three feet long. Lucinda doesn't have a sword since she small. And here, finally, they kiss! :] **

**P.S.  
**

**I don't think I have to tell you this, but the weirdest thing happened! While I was writing this, I was watching TV, I typed a little and heard a loud click. My cable TV turned off, and I didn't press anything. I tried turning it back on, but it didn't work. Then, where the time shows, numbers and letters kept going downwards over and over again! I got so creeped out! Especially since it was one in the morning! I thought it was a bomb or something and I got scared. The it stopped and went back to normal! **_**Freeeacky. **_**I just had to tell someone, sorry if it was random. Lol**

**Leave a review!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**FYI, the date here in the story is July fourth, and Rachel is visiting. She's the same age as Percy, Annabeth, and Nico: 38. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. -Sigh- But, I do own the character's kids and the plot!!**

**Chapter 5**

I woke up on my own this morning. No one went into my cabin, nobody knocked or anything. It made me worry a bit, but they probably wanted me rested for some reason. I got up, did my morning routine and thought I should wear some American colors since today was independence day. I took out a dark red shirt with white stripes, black shorts, and blue flip-flops. I got my bag and put my sword, happy flower, yellow card, and spell book in it, and put my bag over my shoulders. I combed my hair and noticed it was growing rapidly. The first day here it was up to my shoulders, now it was up to the middle of my forearm. I shrugged it off and stepped outside. I squinted against the bright sun and headed to the big house to meet the oracle. I adjusted my bag and walked swiftly toward the big house. I felt someones arm go around my shoulder. I turned: it was Oliver, he was grinning.

"I see someone's getting into the spirit of Independence Day." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "I thought I should. And this is the only time I will!" I responded.

He nodded, still grinning. "Sure" was all he said.

We got to the Big House to see Luna, Dionysus, Chiron, and some woman. The woman had curly red hair, blue-green eyes, pale skin. She was wearing a long red sundress, and was smiling at me and Oliver.

"Oracle" Oliver whispered to me. I nodded at walked up next to Luna.

The woman introduced herself as Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She's very close with Luna and Oliver's parents. She said she was staying at the Big House for a few day's, Chiron and Dionysus seemed okay with that. We have to wait until she's ready, so until then we can do whatever we want. So, Luna, Oliver and I went to meet Tyler and eat breakfast. I told them I wasn't hungry and went to go see Rachel.

Chiron told me which room she was in, the guest room next to the infirmary. I knocked on the door softly and she opened the door.

She smiled at me. "Hi, Terra" she said.

I smiled back. "Hi." I said. Then I looked at my feet nervously. "Not to be rude or anything, but how does the prophecy thing work?"

She thought for a moment. "Basically, all you do is ask me something. I don't really remember the prophecies I say. Luna's mother once taped me when I went into "Spirit Mode", but it wasn't all that scary." she explained.

I nodded. "How long will that take?" I asked.

"The prophecies aren't really that long. Sometimes what I say scares people, but that's just how it is. Look, don't worry about it. Prophecies don't always mean what they say."

I nodded slowly. "That's all I want to know. Thanks for answering my questions." I said.

She smiled back at me. "Anytime"

"Bye" I said and walked out.

I tugged at my bag thinking about what Rachel said. _What if my prophecy is one of the scary ones? What if it's one of the bad ones? What if it's good? What if it's terrifyi-_

"Ow!" I yelled as I fell on ground, I sat up. Someone else was on the floor, too. Oliver.

I got up and took the dirt off my pants, I help Oliver up.

"Sorry." I muttered. "I wasn't looking, and I was thinking, and-"

"Okay, I get it. Your forgiven." he cut me off. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." I responded. "Want to take a walk?"

He looked a little taken back by my question, but nodded. We walked in a comfortable silence. I put my thumbs in my front pockets and bit my lip. _What if my prophecy is horrible? I need to talk to Rachel right away, but Chiron said to wait. What if talk to one of the gods? I could Iris Message them, right? They wouldn't have any answers. Maybe I could try contact with my mom...? _I shivered, which someone was looking at me. I looked over my shoulder, no one seemed to be looking. Then, I remembered Oliver was with me and looked at him. He was the one looking at me. I looked away and bit my lip again.

"Something wrong?" he asked, not hiding the worry in his voice.

I shook my head. "No, I'm just a little nervous" I said.

"About the prophecy?"

_Huh, was he reading my mind? _"Yeah." I heard myself say.

He stayed silent for a while. "It's going to be okay. No need to get nervous." he said.

I glanced at him. Without even knowing what I was doing, I hugged him. He looked surprised, but hugged me back. "Thanks" I muttered against him.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Tyler called me and Oliver to the Big House. He said Rachel was ready. Oliver and I hurried to the Big House. Luna was there with Lucinda, Dionysus was there looking bored, Chiron was looking at me, and Rachel beckoned me over to the infirmary. I looked at Oliver, he nodded and I walked with Rachel.

We sat in the infirmary bed and she asked me about myself. I told her about monsters that attacked me, my days at camp, my ADHD, and my photographic memory. "You probably have photographic memory so you can remember all your spells." is what she said when I told her about my awesome memory. She told me what to say to her when it was time to ask about my prophecy, and of course I remembered.

She straightened up and closed her eyes. She gestured to me to start talking.

I cleared my throat. "Oh, spirit of Delphi. Um, what is my destiny?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know my destiny.

Rachel's eyes shot open, but they weren't hers. The were glowing green. She opened her mouth then green came out of it and filled the whole room. She said in a raspy voice:

_You shall seek the Stone of Life;_

_Should it end up in the wrong hands, they shall thrive._

_In a necklace it will fit:_

_Without rights, one shall take it._

_He will reign with the gift of life;_

_It can only be destroyed by a certain knife._

Rachel closed her mouth and eyes, and the green gas disappeared. She fell off the chair and I quickly helped her up, despite how terrified I was. I put her back on the chair and she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times then saw me and my horrified look.

"What did I say?" She asked.

I told her and she shook her head. "This is bad." she muttered. "Go to Chiron and tell him what you heard." she said.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'll just take a rest here" she said and laid on the infirmary bed. I bolted out the door to where I last saw Chiron.

When I got outside, only Chiron and Dionysus was there. I opened my mouth to asked where they were, but Dionysus beat me to it.

"Chiron sent them away" he said and leaned back on the chair and closed his eyes.

Chiron sighed and looked at me. "What did she say?" he asked.

I told him. He touched his beard as if thinking. I sat down on the nearest chair and put my face in my hands. _What's the Stone of Life? Which wrong hands? What necklace? Who's going to take it? Who will reign with the gift of life? Which knife can what be destroyed by? _All those questions went through my head over and over again until Chiron spoke up.

"The Stone of Life is a small ruby that contains special magic that can revive _anyone._ Your mother helped make it" he said. "It was kept a secret, and, apparently, someone found out. If someone knew how to use it properly, they'll come back to life. But, they need the necklace that the prophecy mentioned. And we happen to have it"

I stared at him in wonder, taking it all in. "Does this mean I have a quest?" I asked.

"Only if you choose to accept it." he replied.

I sat up straighter. "Of course" I said.

He nodded. "You can bring two other companions"

_Okay, Me, Oliver, Luna...what about Tyler? I can't leave him behind. _"Chiron? Can I bring three companions? This is obviously an important trip, so I will need as much help possible." I said, making a very good point.

He looked at me grimly. "I do believe it is important. There's three fates, only three of you might come back. It's up to you." he said.

I put a determined looked on my face. "I need them all, and if only three of has to come back: I'll make sure I'm not one of them" I said.

He looked at me for a while. I couldn't help but think someone else had said these very same words to him and only three really came back. This must be torture to him, after all the Half-bloods that never came back. _I have to do this. Everyone WILL come back alive. _I thought to myself.

"Very well. But, you must be careful." he said. I nodded. "I will go get the necklace the prophecy was talking about."

He went up stairs and came back will a beautiful necklace. It was gold and tiny black stones on it. But, at the edge of it, where another stone was suppose to go, there was none. I looked at it curiously. It looks like it's been ripped off.

"Is that the necklace?" I asked.

"Yes. The stone missing is where the Stone of Life should be. We were worried that someone might try to steal it so we hid it. In Niagara Falls. There's a cave behind it, you have to find a Greek marking to access a tunnel leading to the Stone. There is obstacles that might kill you, and the tunnel is very confusing. It could cause illusions and hallucinations, even make people go mad. You're willing to go on this dangerous trip?" He asked, with an eyebrow raised.

I swallowed and nodded. "I'll do anything to get the Stone to safety, before anyone steals it. What about the knife that destroys it?"

"I don't know what sort of knife that must be, but I am sure that it will turn up somewhere on your quest if it's mentioned in the prophecy" he said.

"So, Niagara Falls, cave, other cave, obstacles, Stone, protect, bring it back to Camp Half-blood, and possibly destroy it?" I said.

"Basically" He said. I nodded. "Now go pick you want to take on the quest. No more then three more people!" he warned. "You will leave in two days, at dawn."

"Okay." I said and ran out.

"Wait!" I heard him call out.

I turned. He galloped to me and handed me the necklace. "Take it with you, don't let fall into the wrong hands." He said. I nodded and he smiled at me then galloped away.

I looked at the necklace, then put it in my bag and went to find Oliver, Luna, and Tyler. I walked slowly so I could have time to think before I saw them. But, I didn't get a chance to think because they all tackled me, asking what happened. I groan and sat up. I sighed loudly and told the everything. Everything except that if three are returning, it'll be them and not me.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**How was that?????? Finally! The prophecy!! Sorry if it's a cliffy in the end or if it's short...Please review!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Um, nothing to say...except the disclaimer!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

After I told Oliver, Luna, and Tyler about the quest, I asked if they accept it. They tackled me again and said: _Of course! Are you crazy thinking that we wouldn't come?! _Tyler really appreciated that I wanted him come with me. Lucinda on the other hand didn't handle it well; she locked herself in her lonely cabin and refused to talk to anyone. So that's why I was outside her door trying to get her to calm down while everyone else is having fun somewhere.

I knocked loudly. "Can you open the door?" I asked, well, whined.

"No!" she yelled angrily.

"Um...I'll buy you cotton candy if you forgive me!" I yelled through the door.

No response. She opened the door, almost knocking me down because I was leaning on it. She smiled at me. "Two cotton candies, please" She said.

I laughed and hugged her-and went to get her tons of cotton candy. She went to play with other kids as I went to go find Luna and the others. I found them at the archery field shooting arrows. They were doing horrible! The only one who actually hit the target was Tyler.

"Wow, you guys are...amazing?" I said, laughter in my voice.

Luna glared at me. "Ha ha ha."-she picked up a bow and arrow and handed it to me- "_You_ try it." she said smirking. Oliver and Tyler stopped to watch me shoot the arrow.

I looked around and shrugged. _Might as well give it a shot. _I got the arrow ready and aimed at the target. I pulled back, then let go. Even I was surprised at the arrow hit the target. I lowered the bow and looked at my friends.

"Well, I guess I'm good at archery." I said. Tyler grinned while Luna stuck her tongue out and continued shooting arrows.

Oliver shook his head, smiling, and decided to go to the stables. He took my hand and led me there. The Stables had that horse smell. Oliver took me to a completely black Pegasus. I looked at it in awe, it was wonderful! I _was _kind of scared thought.

"Luna's father said I could take it for a spin, his name is Blackjack" He said. I stared at the Pegasus, it neighed and I backed away a bit. Oliver laughed. "Come on" he said.

He took my hand, despite my protesting, and picked me up and put me on the beautiful Pegasus. I climbed up in front of me and we went straight into the air. I forgot to hold on and went flying backwards.

"AHHHH!!" I screamed. At the last minute Oliver pulled me up and I wrapped my arms around him, I held on for dear life.

Blackjack went upwards fast, and I shut my eyes tightly. The Pegasus slowed and continued a slow flight over the woods. I heard Oliver laughing at me.

"It's okay! We're...normal flying now." he said.

I opened one eye. We were flying steadily. I opened the other and looked around. _It was beautiful! _I saw the whole camp, including the place where the fireworks are going to be at. I smiled and loosened my grip on Oliver.

"So, how does it feel to fly-_without_ using you magic?" He asked.

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. "A bit scary, but nice." I said.

I looked downwards again. I could see Chiron looking up at use, I couldn't read his expression, but I didn't really care right now. I saw some kids of Aphrodite's come out the cabin's and looking at us. No doubt they were thinking: _Aw! That's so sweet! _I laughed silently to myself thinking I'm a bad impersonator.

Oliver glanced at me. "Finally realized this is fun?" He teased.

I grinned at him. And that was all I needed to do to get him to grin back. Oliver tapped Blackjack twice and the Pegasus went downwards fast. I felt myself inching off Blackjack so I wrapped my arms around Oliver once more. We landed softly against the ground, next to the stables. I got off of Blackjack and Oliver got off after me. He gave Blackjack three sugar cubes and patted it on the back. Oliver turned to me and grinned. I was scared and happy, and very touched that Oliver would do this for me. I was a little unbalanced for being in the air too long, but it the feeling went away.

He cocked his head to the Camp Store and started walking to it, I followed him. "So, _did _you have fun?" He asked.

"I actually did" I said, a little laughter in my voice.

"Well, this probably a one-time thing. Blackjack doesn't like to be ridden by anyone much, but Luna's dad. So I hope you savored the moment!" He said.

I chuckled. "For the first ten seconds I was terrified, the rest was good. I suppose" I responded. Glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

He grinned and we teased each other the whole walk to the Camp Store. When we got there, Luna, Tyler, and Tyler's new friend Leslie. They were an _item _now. We looked around and I bought myself a Camp Half-blood T-Shirt. Seems everyone has one, so what the heck! Luna and Leslie bought one too, Tyler had one already, and Oliver was too stubborn to get it. I bought something that resembled potato chips, it tasted like it too but it _wasn't _it. When we left, Luna and I went to get well deserved best friends time, while Leslie went to her cabin to tidy up, and Oliver and Tyler went to go do so-called, "Manly stuff". Like climbing the lava wall.

Luna and I went to play volleyball. We were on Minor Gods team, which has six people in it, and the other team was the the Olympians. On our team there was: Aisslyn(Hebe's), Liz(Hebe's), Anne(Nemesis), Tina(Iris), Luna, and me. The other team was: Stephanie(Apollo), Joanna(Demeter), Jasmine(Aphrodite), Macey(Dionysus), Cameron(Athena), and Donia(Demeter)

Luckily, I practice in Volleyball in my old school. So when the ball headed towards me I got my hands ready and hit it. I thought they were going to miss it, but Macey went at the last minute and hit it to Anne. It went like this for a long time until Aisslyn missed a spike. Donia served the ball and it went to Tina. She hit it-hard- and got to the ground before Cameron could get to it. _One-to-one. This getting good. _

About twenty minutes later the score was only _three-to-four. _We were really good, but that just made up play longer! My arms were red from the hits, but I still managed to hit the volleyball without wincing. It was my turn to serve the ball. When I got ready to hit and spear went right through it piercing a tree. _That dryad is going to be very angry when she see's that. _I thought gingerly. I looked to where the spear came from. My eyes trailed all the way to Melissa and her angry cabin mates. I sighed sadly, knowing the game of volleyball was over. I turned to Melissa.

"What do you want?" I said. She glared at me.

"A battle" she replied.

I looked at her, shocked. _A battle? Why? Didn't that "Incident" happen days ago? _"Why?" I snapped.

She looked over her shoulder, someone said something to her and she snickered. "Because you humiliated my cabin!" she yelled.

"I humiliated _you _not you _cabin._" I scoffed.

She took out a dagger. I looked at it, unfazed. "You do something to one of us, then you're doing something to all." she said, receiving a cheer from behind her.

I glared at her. Luna went to my side and glared at her, too. "So, if we kick your butt, we're kicking all of your butts?" I asked innocently.

She charged at me with her dagger. Swiftly, Luna handed me my sword and I blocked Melissa's thrust and whacked her dagger away with my sword. She looked stunned for a moment then she ran to the tree where her spear had gone, and ripped it from the tree. I looked at the tree worriedly, wondering if the tree is hurt, the dryad is hurt. I heard a yelp from the tree and turned to see Melissa charging at me again. I moved out the way and ran to the tree where I heard the yelp. A dryad was there on the ground and something green and gooey was slowing coming out of her arm.

Melissa charged at me again and I black and sent her spear flying away. She quickly went to her brother and he gave her another spear. I turned quickly to see if the dryad was okay. I dropped my sword and bent down to her level. The tree seemed small, and so did the dryad so she was young. Green tears were coming out of her eyes and I heard a battle cry. I heard a grunt and turned again. Oliver was in front of me and Melissa eyes were widened in shock holding a broken spear. I saw that Oliver was in a battle stance. He pointed his sword at her and she glared at me.

"Another time, _Terra_" She sneered and left with her siblings.

I turned again to the dryad and from the corner of my eye, I saw Oliver and Luna crouch beside me.

"Melissa's spear went into her tree, it must've affected her." I muttered to them. "Oliver can you carry her to the infirmary?" I asked him. He nodded and picked her up.

All three of us rushed to the infirmary. We quickly explained what happened and the nurse treated the dryad immediately.We explained _again _what happened to the dryad to Chiron and he said Melissa would get in trouble for this "Dangerous behavior". The other dryads helped the little dryads tree, and soon everything was better again. Oliver, Luna, and I walked to the arena, meeting Tyler there, too.

I grinned. "We're hero's" I chuckled

Tyler and Luna laughed but Oliver just shook his head. "Don't you mean _me? _The spear that I cut in half had poison on it. _I _saved you and _I _saved the dryad." He teased.

I rolled my eyes. "It was a _group _effort" I said.

Tyler slouched. "I missed everything" he said. "Oliver you couldn't wait me to get down the wall?!"

Oliver laughed. "You're too slow, man." He said. And turned to me. "_I _saved _two _girls lives in under twenty seconds"

"You're so conceited" Luna said.

"Finally someone realizes it!" I breathed. We laughed and entered the arena.

I spotted Jace sharpening his sword. I nudged Luna. "Your dreamy boyfriend is over there." I said.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She complained. I raised and eyebrow. "_Yet_" she added. I grinned and pushed her in his direction.

I watched at they talked and turned around. I sighed happily. "I bet she's in love" I said to Tyler and Oliver. They stared at me. "What?"

They shook their heads. I rolled my eyes and looked around. "I totally need more girl friends." I said and glanced at them. "Tell Luna I'm out friend hunting" I told them and ran out the arena.

___________________________________________________________________________________

I looked around once I went outside. Was I actually going friend hunting? _No. _Did I really need more girl friends? _No. _Did I really need to study my spell book? _Yes. _I ran to my cabin, only to stop short to pick up my sword that I dropped.

When I finally got to my cabin, I though: _Phos. _And the light turned on. I sat on my desk and opened my spell book. I flipped through pages, scanning each one. I stopped short at the elements page then continued. I turned to the first page and decided I'll read the whole book.

A few hours later, I read everything in the book. I laid my head on the table and rested. I heard a knock on the door and groaned. I opened the door, and there was Luna.

"I bet when you meant friend searching, you meant reading you book until the fireworks." she said.

My eyes widened. "I totally forgot about that!" I said and went to go fix my hair. I ran outside just as Luna pulled me back.

"It's in an hour." she said. I let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh, good. I'm so tired from reading that." I said and headed back to my bed.

"I'll wake you up fifteen minutes before it starts"

"Thank you!" I yelled through my pillow.

I heard her mutter "Whatever" and the door closed.

I closed my eyes and relaxed, in a few seconds I was sleeping. I didn't prepare myself to have a weird dream, but it was what I had.

_I was in front of a waterfall. Looking around, I was the only one there. The only noise I heard was the loud waterfall and the birds. Huh? In was in Niagara Falls. Suddenly, I ran through the waterfall, unable to stop myself. But, I was going wickedly fast. I ended up in a cave behind the waterfall and pressed a Greek Alpha_. _A rock door opened and I went through a tunnel. I pressed a Greek Beta and a tunnel door opened. A booby trap. Greek Gamma. Open door. Booby trap. Greek Delta. Open door. Booby trap. Greek Epsilon. Open door. Booby trap. Greek Zeta. Door open. Monster. Greek Eta. Door open. And it went like that throughout the whole way until I reached the Greek Omega. I didn't press it though. The walls disappeared and everything went white._

I woke up, still thinking I was in the cave. I looked around and sighed happily. _Yes, I'm in my cabin! _I rubbed my eyes, thinking I wasn't so tired now. _Huh, the book must have gotten to my head. _I stood up and ran to opened my door and to go outside. I ended up crashing into Oliver.

"Ow" I muttered and rubbed my head. I looked at Oliver.

"Sorry" he said.

I shrugged. "It's okay." I said and dusted dirt off my shorts. _I hope my hair looks okay. _I though off-topic.

He nodded. "So, so shall we head off to the Fourth of July Fireworks?" He asked, putting his hand out for me to take it.

I laughed and took his hand. He led me to the fireworks beach. A lot of people were there already there. Oliver and I picked a spot a little away from the rest. We laid on the sand with our hands behind our head.

"Let's get to know each other." Oliver said. I glanced at him. "When's your birthday?" he asked.

"August first."

"Favorite color?" he asked.

"Black and dark blue."

"Favorite food?"

"Chicken." I said, pleased.

"Favorite phrase?" He asked.

I looked at him weirdly. "Um, I don't know?" I said. He laughed. "How about you? When is your birthday? What's your favorite color, food, and catch phrase?" I asked.

He looked at me for a while. "October nineteenth. Pizza. Black. And...may I carry your suitcase?" He said.

I grinned. "Isn't that what you said to me when we met?" I said.

He looked back at the sky. "I believe so." was all he said.

I turn to the sky, too. Right then, the fireworks started. I sat up and brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around it. I stared up at the sky. With a huge BOOM! A red firework exploded in the air. It spread through the sky and disappeared. A blue and white one followed, but not as big as the red one. More fireworks came. Red, blue, white flew to the air, and it sounded like someone was screaming except higher. About five went into the air and made gun fire noises. Three huge fireworks exploded in all blue. The noise drowned out everyone's oohing and ahing. It went like that for an hour., and Oliver held my hand when the last one came. With a huge BOOM that would've been heard all the to California, a firework exploded into the American Flag. I watched in awe as it stayed like that for a whole minute. I laughed as it exploded into smaller fireworks.

"This is amazing!" I said over the noise. I glanced at Oliver, he was smiling and looking up at the sky.

I spotted Jace and Luna with a group of other people chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" and they did. I saw Tyler and Leslie on the sand laughing and talk to each other. Melissa was with an unknown kid from the Hephaestus cabin, talking. Her brother was sitting on a chair with a glare in his eyes. Dryads were near the trees smiling and laughing. Satyrs were gather in a group looking at the fireworks. Suddenly, an arrow whistled through the air and exploded into a silver light. I looked to where it came from. A bunch of girls. They were wearing sparkly jackets, and were glowing a bit. A girl was in front wearing the jacket, plus a puck style clothes under it. Her hair was black and her eyes were bright blue, she looked very young.

"Thalia!" I heard someone cry from the crowd. Luna. She went rushing the the "Leader" and gave her a hug.

"Hi, Luna. Nice to see you again" The one called Thalia said.

They talked for a while and everyone started grumbling about, "The hunters being here". _Hunters? _Luna pointed to me and Thalia beckoned me over. Oliver had a panicked look on his face. I walked over to Thalia and Luna.

Thalia studied me for a moment. "You're Terra?" she asked. I nodded, Luna was beaming. "Nice to finally meet you." she said. I looked at her surprisingly. _Nice to _finally_ meet me?_

____________________________________________________________________________________

After Thalia's introduction, she wanted to talk to me. They said they'll be going to wait in the Artemis' cabin. I went to Oliver, but he didn't say anything. He hugged me and gave me a small smile.

"Glad you had fun today" he said.

I looked at him weirdly. "Um, something wrong? You seem a little...down" I said.

He shrugged. "I'm okay. Go with the hunters, I'll see you later" He said and, I can't believe it either, he kissed me..._on the cheek. _And left without a word.

I stared after him. I blinked and he was gone. I felt someone pull me through the woods, to the cabins.

"Come on! You've got to meet the hunters! They are so _cool_!" Luna squealed and we went into the Artemis cabin.

Thalia and the rest had gotten comfortable. They were sprawled all over the beds, eating hotdogs. A bunch of camping items were stashed in a corners and a three wolves were around it, as if guarding it. Thalia was in another corner speaking to someone in an Iris Message. She looked like the other hunters, except her glow seemed to be brighter than the rest. The girl looked over Thalia's shoulder, at me and nodded. The Iris message went away and Thalia turned and greeted me with a smile.

"I've heard a lot about you, Terra" She said. I looked at Luna curiously. She shrugged.

I put on my famous confused face. "What do you mean?" I asked.

Thalia laughed. "Well, rumor has it that your powerful and very special." she said. "So, we"- she gestured to the other hunters-"would like you to become one of the hunters"

I stared at her and didn't say a word. I looked at Luna, she was shocked too! I turned back to Thalia. "It's an honor, but what do I do?" I asked.

She thought for a moment. "For starters, you get to be immortal, hunt with Artemis, travel the world. Al under one condition" She stopped, as if waiting for me to say "What's the condition?".

For now, I seriously wanting to be hunter. But, her next statement made me think a little. "To be a maiden forever. In other words, no boys" She finished.

I didn't say anything. I realized the whole cabin had gone silent and everyone was staring at me.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for the cliffy!! This chapter was getting too long. But, anyways, how was this chapter?! I _need _to know!! Please review!!! :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**:] Hello fellow Fan Fiction readers! Here's the next chapter!!!!**

**But first...DISCLAIMER! I don't own PJ&O ;]**

**Chapter 7**

"Becoming a hunter is the best thing for you" I heard someone behind me. I turned, I was another hunter. She walked up to me and smiled. "I am Elizabeth." she said.

I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you" I responded. I looked down and frowned. _Being a hunter sounds great. But, I'm still not sure about how I feel towards Oliver._

"I understand you have a quest soon?" Elizabeth said. I nodded. She looked out the window. "We will give you until the end of the quest to make your decision."

"I was suppose to say that Elizabeth." Thalia muttered. Elizabeth just laughed and sat down on a near bed.

"So, what have you been doing the past two years, Thalia?" Luna asked.

I didn't listen as Thalia told Luna about what she did. _Is it worth the risk of become a hunter? I am only immortal until I fall in love, or I fall in battle. Both are very likely. Chances are, I will fall in battle one day. I guess I'll have to think about it over the quest._

I blinked as Luna snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Huh?" I said.

"We gotta get to bed." She said. Then, she smiled at Thalia. "Bye, Thalia!"-she went to the door-"Bye, hunters!"

They said bye back and I got up to leave. Thalia grabbed my hand. "This is a great opportunity" She said and let go.

I nodded and muttered, "Bye" to everyone.

I walked to the beach and sat down on the sand. I brought my knees to my chest and looked at the dark sky. _I wonder if that's why Oliver walked off, because he new the hunters would recruit me. _I got up and walked back to my cabin. When I opened my door I felt someone coming. Oliver. He had his hands in his pockets and I couldn't read his expression.

"So joining the hunters?" He said bitterly.

I looked at him, surprised. "I-"

"Forget it, I knew you would join and not even think about me, you're such a selfish, spoiled, show-off!." He interrupted.

"What? What are you-"

"See you later, Terra" He interrupted again and walked away.

I stared after him. _What in the Hades...? He didn't even let me talk! _I angry went into my cabin and shut the door with a loud _Slam! _I climbed onto my bed and buried my head under the covers. I felt on the verge of tears, but I _refuse _to cry. I took a deep breath and ended up falling asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning I thought about the dream I had before the fireworks. _This must be telling me what to do when I get to Niagara Falls. _I took out an empty journal and wrote what I saw. When I was done, I scanned through the notebook thoroughly.

"It's the Greek alphabet." I muttered to myself. I bit on the edge of my pencil, thinking. "That must mean I know what to do once I get there! I could finish the quest much more quickly! I gotta go tell Chiron!"

I ran out then noticed I was in my pajamas. I shrugged it off and continued running to the Big House. I stopped at the door and knocked on it. Chiron opened it and gave me a weird look.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I told him what I saw in my dream and gave him my notes. He put on reading glasses and read it."Yes, this is telling you what to do when you get there. I believe someone sent you this dream to help you."

We sat down on the table on the porch. I sat down across Chiron. "Could it be my mom?" I asked hopefully. He opened his mouth to speak, but another voice spoke.

"Chiron?" The voice asked. Chiron turned, I couldn't see who said it. I leaned over and caught a glimps of Oliver. He saw me and looked away.

I looked down at my hands. "Yes?" Chiron asked.

"Never mind" He muttered, and walked back to the cabins.

Chiron didn't say anything and glanced at me. "I sense hostility between you?" He said.

I shook my head. "It's nothing." I said and changed the subject. "So, could it really be my mom?" I repeated.

He rubbed his beard. "I'm not sure. Why don't you hope the best when you get to Niagara Falls and pray that you dream was right?" He said.

I nodded. "Thanks, Chiron" I said. He gave me my notebook and I walked back to my cabin.

I decided I should show Tyler since he's smart and all. I changed my course to the Athena cabin. I knocked on the door. A girl opened it. Blond, gray eyed, and kind of short.

"Oh, hi." She said.

"Hi, um is Tyler here?" I asked.

She nodded and called out his name. He showed up at the door. "Hey, Terra. What's up?" He asked.

I showed him the notebook. He studied it for a moment. I told him what Chiron said, and my theory.

"It's possible." He muttered. He looked up at me. "Wow, at least we know what to expect." he said and smiled at me.

"Yeah..." I said and he handed me my notebook.

"What's up with you and Oliver?" he asked.

I looked down. "It's him, not me. I don't know what wrong. He's avoiding me. I think it's because of the hunters. He doesn't even know what happen."-sigh loudly- "I gotta go, I'll see you later" I said and waved goodbye. I headed to my cabin.

I put my notebook away and laid on my bed again. _I suppose I can figure this out during the quest, well only if Oliver will talk to me. _I got up again and went outside. _I should try rock climbing, maybe the lava will burn me up. _I thought bitterly. I went back inside because I have to wear non-loose clothes, and partly because I was still in my pajamas. I put on a black tank top, black capris, and dark blue sneakers. _ Huh, I'm wearing a lot of black. _I shrugged and put my hair into a pony tail. I went back outside, towards the climbing wall. A boy greeted me.

"Hi, I'm Jonathan, I already know who you are, Terra. Is this your first time climbing the wall?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, care to explain what I'm suppose to do?" I said, an eyebrow raised.

He chuckled. "Alright. When you climb up, lava and other obstacles will becoming down. You have to do your best to avoid all of it." he explained.

I nodded. "Pretty much, I have to stay alive, right?"

He grinned. "Yup, you're getting this already, oh I forgot."-he took out gloves from his pocket- "Here, so you won't damage you hands."

I took it and looked at him weirdly. "Any chance you have a lava-proof umbrella in there?" I asked, sarcasm clearly in my voice.

He laughed. "No, but that's a really good idea." he said.

Someone grabbed my should, I yelped and took the arm and twisted it. It was Luna. I quickly let go and apologized.

She rubbed her arm, wincing. "Gods, I would not like to get in a hand fight with you" She said. "And what happened with you and Oliver?!" she yelled.

"Are you going to climb the wall? Or are you going to wait until _she's _done talking?" Jonathan asked me, but glared at Luna.

"I'm climbing the wall. Luna come on, you're climbing the wall, too" I said and slipped the gloves on.

Luna glared at Jonathan. "What? I don't get gloves?" she said to him.

He smirked. "Only pretty people are allowed to have gloves. So, you can't have it" He said.

Luna went towards him, ready to fight. I held her back and dragged her her to the wall. Jonathan press a button and the wall started shaking. I grabbed the rocks that were big enough to hold and pulled myself up with a grunt. Luna climbed up at my side. We went upwards, grabbing any rock that we can.

"So, you and Oliver?" Luna asked, panting a little.

"He freaked out last night and yelled at me. Called me selfish spoiled, and a show-off, because of the hunters." I said. I saw lava go towards my left. I let go of my left hand and stayed hanging on my right until the lava went down. I felt someone looking at me. I looked over my shoulder. Oliver. He was walking with Tyler, when I looked at him he glared and looked away.

"What? You didn't even say anything to them!" Luna yelled.

Her foot slipped and she was going down. I grabbed her hand with my left hand and pulled her up. I panted. "Nice." I said and continued going up.

"Getting tired Luna?" Jonathan yelled from the ground.

"Shut up John!" she yelled back. I saw him click a button and a large boulder went down towards us.

I stretched my arm to the right and moved out the the way. I righted myself when the rock fell. "I'm up here, too!" I yelled out to Johnathan.

"Sorry! I was aiming for Luna!" He said. Luna muttered something to herself and continued climbing.

_How long is this wall?! _I dodged more lava and climbed faster, leaving Luna behind.

"Well, he doesn't know what he's missing, Terra!" Luna yelled, loud enough that everyone can probably hear her.

"Don't scream that out loud!" I hissed and climbed faster.

I dodge a series of rocks. I grunted as my left foot slipped. I landed it on another one and panted as I almost reached the top. A big blob of lava went my way. I hurriedly moved to the left and it went down to Luna, melting off a piece of her shirt. She groaned loudly and climbed again. _Almost to the top. _The wall started shaking violently, I help on tight, knowing you can't climb a trembling wall. When it stopped I started going up again. I touched the top of the wall and climbed up on a flat surface above it. I gave myself a silent congrats.

"Good job, Terra!" Jonathan yelled

I grinned and lean back. I stood up and gasped, the view from here was excellent. I could see everything. Which meant I could see Oliver glancing my way. _Was I really selfish? _I thought, thinking I must be a horrible person. I sat down as Luna reached the top. She gasped for air and I waited for her to calm down.

When she finally did, I spoke. "Am I really a selfish person?" I asked, thinking I should get someone else's opinion.

She looked down where Oliver was and shook her head. "It's him that's selfish, he's thinking about himself while you have an important decision to make. They asked if I could become a hunter, but I refused because I want to get married and have cute little kids one day" She said.

I stayed silent and looked down. "Come one, lets get down" I said and stood up.

Then I did the most stupidest thing. I jumped down from the high wall, I heard Luna scream. I let myself free fall for a moment. Then, I concentrated and I felt myself slowly stopping. I used my "Levitating" power. I landed on the ground softly. I glanced at Jonathan, who was gaping.

"That was amazing" he said.

I shrugged. "Can't do it much, it gets me tired." I said.

"Hey! Get me down from here, too!" Luna yelled.

Jonathan and I laughed. "Leave her there." he said.

I nodded and looked over my shoulder. Tyler was walking my way. I waved, he smiled at me. "We need to talk, let's go spar in the arena." he said.

I nodded and looked back at Jonathan. "See you later" I said.

"Yeah." he said and clicked a button. A bunch of rocks went Luna's way, she screamed.

I walked with Tyler and we reached the arena. I grabbed my sword. He shook his head. "No swords, fighting." he said.

I nodded and we got in fighting position. Tyler put his arm around my neck in a choking position. "Care to tell about you and Oliver now?" he said. I flipped him over my back. "Why is everyone asking me? Ask him!" I yelled. His legs swung swiftly around, catching me of guard, dropping me on the mat under me. "He won't talk about it!" he whispered and charged at me. I rolled aside and he landed on the mat with a _Thud! _I got up thinking I've won, but then he stood up. We got into fighting position again. He made a punch that was aimed to my head, I ducked and grabbed it arm. I twisted it around it back and he yelled in pain. The, he swung his leg again and I fell. He pinned my arms down.

"I won, now tell me." He said.

I glared at him and brought my legs to my chest and kicked him, send him flying of me. He charged again. I slid to the right, but he anticipated the move and kicked my leg, making me fall again. I got up swiftly and punched his stomach. He wheezed and kicked _my _stomach. I grabbed his leg before it went down and pushed. He fell backwards, landing hard on his back.

"I guess I won." I said and smiled at him. He leaned up on his elbows. I turned and saw Luna walking to us.

She glanced at him, then me. "Well, you guys are good fighters. With and without sword." she said.

Tyler glanced at me. "I thought I was good until I fought her" he said.

I smiled innocently. Luna glared at me. "You left me up there to get attacked by rocks!" She yelled.

I laughed. When I calmed down, I apologized. "Sorry, Jonathan told me to!" I said.

She rolled her eyes. "He never forgave me for what I did."she muttered. "You know what? Just forget it. Let's just go eat breakfast." she said and headed out.

Tyler looked at me expectantly. I sighed loudly. "He called me a selfish and spoiled show off for no damn reason! He didn't even ask if I joined the hunters! He assumed I did and turned into a big jerk!" I yelled. Tyler stayed quiet. "Come on, let's go eat" I said, once I calmed down and headed out.

We ate sandwiches and strawberry milkshakes. Oliver joined us, but I didn't pay him any mind. When I was done, I got up abruptly and went to my cabin. I threw myself onto my bed and thought about the quest that I was going to tomorrow. _How am I going to avoid Oliver throughout the whole quest? _I sighed desperately. _He has to apologize, I didn't do anything wrong, _I thought angrily. I heard a knock at my door.

"It's opened!" I yelled, and Thalia came in.

"Nice room. I like the theme." she said. I nodded. "I came here because we are going to play capture the flag tonight and it's girls against boys. So, do you want to play? Maybe you can show the hunters your skills" she said.

I thought about it then nodded. "Cool. I'll go" I said.

She smiled. "Good, the game is at six. Remember to put on armor! And we already chose who's going to do what, you're going to defend our flag, alright?"

"Yup, got it. See you then" I said. She nodded and left.

_Capture the Flag? Boy's against girls? This is totally going to be fun._

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Ooh, capture the flag!! -Gasp- Uh-oh! Terra against Oliver maybe....please don't hate me for this chapter...a close friend of mine suggested I do this...so far, I think this is getting interesting...it'll make since in later chapters!!....Review!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay!!! This chapter begins with Terra, the hunters, and all the girls from camp(Including Luna) trying on armor okay disclaimer time!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJ&O...**

**Chapter 8**

"Try this one on" Thalia said, holding up a bronze breast plate.

I put it on, hoping this one fit. This is the eighth one I tried on. With difficultly, I slipped it on. It was a perfect fit. I gave Thalia a relieved smile. I glanced at the matching helmet on the floor, _I don't need that. _I looked at Luna who was having trouble taking off an armor that was too small. I laughed and helped her out of it. Most of the girls had their armor on already. Elizabeth, from the hunters, gave me a bronze shield and I picked up my sword. I didn't feel awkward in the armor, it didn't look too...bulky or anything. I glanced at the hunters. They were the first ones ready and were helping everyone else with their armors. Some were shoot arrow on targets, targets that were about a hundred feet away.

Once everyone was done, Thalia pointed at random groups of people and told them what they had to do. Then, she pointed at me and seven other girls. "You are going to defend our flag. No one gets within fifty feet!" She yelled.

I nodded and the other did, too. As she finished calling out orders, Chiron came. We, including the boy that were twenty yards away stopped what we wee doing and looked at him. On the top of his voice, Chiron yelled: "Okay! Capture the Flag begins now! You know the rules, No maiming or killing!" he said.

All of us scattered off in the woods. My group and I ran off to a clearing on top of a big hill, where our flag was. We surrounded the hill, leaving small gaps between us. The hill was steep, so who ever was climbing it will slid down the first few tries. We waited, not talking, but listening anyone who might be coming.

About thirty minutes later, we heard rustling. We got ready to fight. I raised my sword, "I'll take of it." I said and headed off to where the noise came from. "Make sure no one gets close to the flag!" I yelled. They nodded and raised their swords.

I headed slowly to the right, where the noise came from. I heard more rustling and raised my sword. I turned looking around if anyone else was nearby. I heard a scuffling to the left. I turned again and saw someone tip-toeing to the hill, in our blind spot. I laughed silently because he thought I couldn't see him. His sword was raised in caution. When he got within ten feet ran up to him and kicked his armor, forcing him to fall down with the weight of it. He landed with a thud and groaned. I pointed my sword at his throat. He looked at me and his eyes widened, then turned into a glare. _Oliver._

"Leave before you become our prisoner!" I yelled. I heard the some of the defenders adjusting to our blind spot.

Oliver swung his feet around, but I knew better from fighting with Tyler. I stepped back and grabbed his leg and twisted it. He turned and was now on his stomach. I learned that from Tyler, too. I grinned as he groaned. He got up fast and slashed at me. Help up my shield and blocked his hit with my sword. We swung our sword at each other, I called on fury to give me strength. A purple spark flew off of my sword as his and mine crossed and we were face-to-face. I glared at me.

"Just get away from me, Oliver" I whisper and hit him with my shield.

He flew back a couple feet and I confiscated his sword as a couple of my teammates took him away as a prisoner. I went back to my post receiving a glance from a girl next to me. I hadn't even noticed it was Leslie, Tyler's girlfriend.

"You okay? Tyler told me about you and Oliver." she whispered.

I swallowed, hard. "Yeah, just trying to keep my focus." I said and she gave me a reassuring smile.

A few minutes later another boy came. Another defender, Megan form the Nemesis cabin, offered to drive him away. I leaned back on the hill, Oliver managed to give me deep cut on my leg, and I didn't even notice. I cursed myself silently and closed my eyes.

___________________________________________________________________________________

An hour of fighting off more boys, nobody got within five feet of our flag. I heard cheering. I leaned off the hill. I saw a hunter running to what they call a "Boundary Line" with a blue flag that had a boy sign on it. More hunters ran behind her shooting arrow behind them. A couple of boys ran _way_ behind them, with their shields up. The hunter with the flag crossed the line and my teammates and I erupted into cheers. I saw Luna running to us.

"We won!" She yelled. We all cheered and ran to the hunter with the flag.

We congratulated the hunter and ran happily out the woods. The boys grumbled and walk to the cabins with their should sagged. I took off my armor and took it to the armor shed. I gulped down the pain from the gash in my leg. Luna came into the shed and saw my bleeding leg. Her eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?!" She yelled. "Come on, we're going to the infirmary!" Leslie came in and saw my awful cut, now _her _eyes widened, too. "Help me take her to the infirmary!" Luna said to her.

They each put one of my arms over their heads and helped me walk to the infirmary. When we got there, they laid me on one of the beds, I sat up. An Luna and Leslie sat down on nearby chairs. An Apollo girl came over to me.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca." she glanced at my leg. It wasn't that bad, just bleeding, and the cut is kind of deep. "Well, I put something on that and bandage it up" she said. I smiled then glanced at Luna and Leslie.

Rebecca gave me some nectar, and the pain went away. She put some type of cream on it, then wrapped a bandage around it. It's the type of bandage that looks like toilet paper. She wrapped it around about three times then put a safely pin to hold it.

"There." she said and smiled at her works. "You just have to leave that one for a few days, and it'll go away."

"Thanks" I said and got up slowly. I walked, it didn't hurt much. I could walk normally, but I know I can't run much. I said bye to Rebecca and she waved bye to me.

Luna and Leslie was by side as we left the infirmary. When we got outside, Leslie's sister called her and she left.

"Do you know who gave you the cut?" Luna asked.

I nodded. "Oliver" I said, simply.

Luna stared at me. "You guys fought?!" she whispered very loudly. I nodded. She eyed me, "Who won?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "He was a prisoner." I stated clearly.

"Ah, so he lost." she stayed silent for a moment. "Want me to kill him?" she asked.

I stared at her and shook my head. As we walked, I noticed that I was wearing shorts and my bandage was clearly visible. Right above my knee is where the bandage was. I looked around and saw Thalia heading towards me.

"You did good. One of my hunters saw you fighting with that boy. You're very skilled with a sword." She said.

I nodded. "Thanks" responded.

She nodded and walked away, joining other hunters. Luna looked at me worriedly. "Just toss this hunter thing aside okay? You don't need more stress. Just focus on the quest. We have to wake up early tomorrow!" She said.

I laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll "Focus"." I said, making hand quotes around _focus. _

I looked at the clock above the attic window of the Big House. It's eight O'clock. We still have time to hang out. I took Luna's arm and went to go get Leslie. We were like _the Three Musketeers _now. Too bad Leslie can't go on the quest with us. Leslie gladly walked with us. We walked together just talking, and somehow, we ended up talk about _relationships. _

"Jace seems so be a little um...conceited?" Luna said, sadly. "He mostly talks about himself."-she sighed loudly- "I guess it really is what's inside, not looks. Last night at the fireworks, his friends were chanting for me to kiss him. I did, but I think it's the _last _time I ever will. I am _not _going out with him. Ever."

I glanced at her. "That's kind of harsh, don't you think?" I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Weren't you the one who _beat up _her boyfriend?" She said.

"That's not the poin- hey! He is _not _my boyfriend! We are officially _over._" I whispered to them.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Luna muttered.

I looked at Leslie. "How about you and Tyler?" I asked her.

Her eyes got all..._dreamy. _"Oh, he's been wonderful! And that coming from Aphrodite's daughter is saying a lot. Last night, when everyone went to sleep, he took me for a walk on the beach. It was _so _romantic. And it's very rare finding a romantic boyfriend, and yet _I _did." She sighed happily.

I looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry that he has to go on the quest." I told her.

She looked at her feet. "It's okay, he told me about that notebook you showed him. Because of you, you all will be coming back faster! And that means I could see Tyler sooner." She said.

I smiled at her. "Sounds like you're in"-I paused and looked around dramatically- "_Looove_" I finished.

She played with her fingers. "Am not. My mom is the goddess of _love. _Of course I describe _like, _like love..."-Her eyes got confused for a moment- "Um, that didn't even make sense to _me_." She said. We laughed at her simple-mindedness.

When we finally calmed down, Jonathan came over to us. "Hi ladies." He looked at Luna. "Luna" he said to her.

She crosses her arms. "_Jonathan_" She said.

Leslie looked at me and motioned me towards her. "Since Luna and Jace are over, maybe she needs some like..."

"Jonathan" I finished for her.

She grinned evilly. "Our plan starts now." She said.

She pretended to fall on Luna and ended up pushing her against Jonathan. Luna yelped and she fell on top of him. I grinned as they got to their feet.

"Oopsy daisy" squeaked Leslie.

Luna blushed furiously, while Jonathan rubbed the back of his head nervously. Luna crossed her arms and turned away from him with a loud _Humph! _Leslie and I laughed in the background as Jonathan tried to find words to say to Luna.

"Come on, lets ditch them and see what happens!" Leslie whispered and pulled me behind a nearby tree.

We watched closely as they tried finding words to say to each other. "Darn it! We can't hear anything from back here." I whispered. We leaned in closer, as if that's going to do anything. I smirked as I saw they laughing and flirting. "Oh, this is great!" I whispered.

"What's great?" I heard someone say. Leslie and I screamed and fell down. I groaned, inching of the ground. Tyler had said that and with him was...Oliver. And I almost forgot about him. Almost.

Oliver was a few feet behind him though, looking at me and Leslie curiously. The, I remembered he was the one who cut me and I glared at him.

I sighed and got up from the ground, Leslie did, too. I brushed of the dirt off my pants. "Luna and Jonathan" I said to Tyler. "Look" I added and pointed to Luna and Jonathan.

Tyler grinned. "I thought they hated each other" he said.

Leslie and I grinned. She put her arm around my shoulder. "We brought them together! We are match makers!" she said dramatically.

I smiled, it was all I can do. "Guess you guys have a talent" Tyler said and smiled, too.

Then, Leslie went stiff and pointed at Tyler accusingly. "No! This is suppose to be a girls night only! No boys!" She yelled. Then, she pointed at Oliver, who backed away. "And you, too Mr. Jerk!" she added.

I laughed silently as he glared at her. "I'm leaving" he said and turned and walked into the darkness.

Tyler scratched his head. "I guess I am, too. See you later girls" he said and walked off to the Athena cabin.

I shook my head as Leslie turned back to Luna and Jonathan. Luna was waving goodbye to him and he smiled at her as he walked backwards to his cabin. Leslie sighed happily. I tapped her shoulder.

"I thought this was girls night?" I said.

She blinked. "Right...Right! Luna!" She screamed.

Luna winced and looked at us. "What?!" she hissed.

Leslie grabbed her arm. "No boys! This is girls night!" she yelled. Luna had a scared looked on her face. Then, Leslie smiled evilly. "So...how did it go?" she asked.

Luna sighed. "We're going for a walk when the sun rises. Did you know he was Apollo's son? Well, he is." she said.

I stared at her. "You guys managed to talk about all that in two minutes?" I said.

"I can't help it! I never noticed how cute he was!" she said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm happy for you. Now, come on!" I said to her and I linked my arm around theirs and we walked.

Leslie sighed. "Did Chiron tell you about the three fates, only three might return thing?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but I confident that all of us _will _return." I said, but in my mind I added, _everyone but me._

"Well, I hope so. I want all of my best friends to back alive." Leslie said.

"Oliver's your friend? I've never seen you talk to him. And technically, Tyler your _boyfriend._" Luna explained.

Leslie waved her off. "Oh, the details don't matter. I just want to see you guys alive? Or a least come here and die" She said.

We laughed a little at that and then decided at we should head off to our cabins. Before I went to sleep, I thought I should Iris Message my father, so I can tell him about the quest.

___________________________________________________________________________________

I went to Chiron and he gave me a water spray and a drachma. I went to front of my cabin when no one else was outside. I sat cross legged on the ground, which made my leg hurt. I sprayed the water with one hand, and threw in the drachma. I had trouble spraying and I got frustrated. The, I discovered the coolest thing ever! I could let go of the spray, but still _spray _it. Like, I did something with my hands periodically, and the spray copied my hand movements. So, my right hand was free, even though I still had to move it.

I remembered that I already threw in the drachma. "Um, goddess accept my offering...show me Thomas Ada, Manhattan." I said.

The water rippled and an image of my dad sleeping came up. _I shouldn't wake him up. But, this _is _important. _As if on cue, my dad stirred and opened his eyes. When he saw me his eyes widened. He sat up and rubbed his eyes then looked at me.

"You scared me!" He said and ran his hand over his face.

I smiled. "Sorry dad. So what's up?" I said. He looked at me blankly. "Oh, yeah. I forgot, you were sleeping...anyways, I going on a quest tomorrow." I said.

He rubbed his chin. "Quest?" he asked.

I sighed and told him all about what a quest _is _and about the quest I'm going on. I also told him about the dream I had. "I have no idea about your dream, but you have to be careful on the quest. Sounds dangerous." he said.

"Dad" I whined "I'll be okay"

He sighed loudly then raised an eyebrow. "How did you _date _go?" he asked.

"It wasn't a date! It was a casual meeting with two friends of the opposite gender!" I said.

"In other words, a date." He said simply. _I do not feel comfortable talking about this with him._

I rolled my eyes. "I wish I never gone on it." I muttered.

My dad looked at me with concerned eyes. "What he do to you?" he asked.

I told him about the hunters showing up and trying to recruit me. And what Oliver called me. My dad stayed silent. "Don't worry dad, I'm over it" I said.

"He doesn't seem like a decent person...and your going on the quest with him?"

I sighed loudly. "Before all that happened, he had already agreed to it. You can't...unagree." I said. Then , I suddenly remembered something. "I forgot! The necklace the Stone of Life is suppose to go in!"

The, I felt something in my pocket. I took whatever it was out and was surprised to see the necklace in it. "It's like it's charmed to appear in my pocket..." I muttered.

I showed it to my dad and he scratched his chin. "Extraordinary. You can never lose it" he said. I nodded then put it back in my pocket. I shifted my legs and ended up wincing in pain. "What's wrong, honey?" My dad asked.

I looked at my leg, where the bandage was. I winced again as I shift my leg in position. _How come my leg doesn't heal like it's suppose to when I drink nectar? _"My leg" I told my dad. "During capture the flag, the person I was fighting cut my leg, and deeply." I explained.

I looked at the bandage again. No blood showed, but it felt like it did. "Don't put any force on it, it makes it worse." My dad said.

I nodded. Suddenly, the pain went away. "Um, dad that pain is gone. Like, it vanished." I said quietly, looking at the bandage curiously. I shivered, I felt like someone was watching me. I looked to the woods and the bushes rustled and stopped. I looked back at my dad.

"How peculiar." he muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Just because you're a doctor, doesn't mean you _have _to use big words" I said.

He laughed quietly. "Maybe you should make a note of it." he said.

I grinned. "Yeah, whatever." I said. "I gotta go now dad, I'm getting tired."

Then his smile turned into grimace. "Your mom contacted be yesterday" he said.

I gasped, and my eyes widened. "What? Why? How? What did she say?"

He looked down. "You have a sister." he said.

I gasped again, this time it was a little louder. "What?!" I whispered.

He laughed a sad laugh. "Strange as it seems, she adores London" he said.

My eyes got wider. "Are saying I have a sister in London?!" I whispered loudly, and angrily.

"Well,yes and...that you two were born on the same birthday...and the same year..." he voice drifted off.

By now I was ready to explode. "I have a twin?!" I _almost _yelled_. I cannot believe this! I have a freaking twin?! And I never knew! There's another...me?! _

"Just to tell you, your mother told me you are fraternal...and that you're the older one." he explained.

I glared at him. "As long as we don't look alike!" I said sarcastically. "What is she doing in London?!"

"As I said before, you mom adores London." he repeated.

I tried making sense of it all. "So, I have a twin, I'm the eldest...she lives in London...and my mom's lives in London?" I said.

My dad smiled. "Bingo" he said. I rubbed my head. "Well, she doesn't really _live _in London. She lives in the mountains around London. And...your sister doesn't exactly _know _that she's a half-blood. She goes to a boarding school. That's all I know"

I sighed loudly. "I can't believe this." I muttered. "Why didn't she tell me? This is all so...random" I said.

"You're not suppose to know...at least not yet" he said. He looked at me sad face. "She'll talk to you soon, just get some rest. Okay" he said.

I nodded. "Okay, dad. Love you. Bye." I said.

He smiled. "Love you, too. Goodnight" he said. I smiled and nodded at him.

I waved my hand over the Iris Message and the picture disappeared. I sat leaned against my cabin door, on the outside of it. _I can't believe this. Did my father know before all this? Or did he really just find out? He didn't even tell me her name. _I sighed and went back into my cabin. _I have to go to sleep. _My head hurt and I wasn't tired after what my dad told me. But, ended up falling asleep anyways.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**What a big twist! Sorry if you hate it, I had to include the twin. And I want to tell you _why _I had to put a twin in here. I making this Terra story a series. And Terra and her sister are going play a big part in the second "Book" of the series. This is kind of like my version of the second Camp Half-blood series. That's all I can tell you,I'm not telling anyone what the next one is about. But, there _is _going to be a huge shocker in the next one...**

**Please Review!! :]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, glad you all like the idea of a twin...and...yeah...DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ&O...**

**Chapter 10**

That morning, I woke up at six. I was surprised to see even the Apollo kids still sleeping. I took a long shower, and after that I left the hot water on and locked myself in the bathroom; soaking up the steam. I was thinking about my conversation with my dad. I was thinking for a good ten minutes before I realized I taking up a lot of water, well, I thought I was anyway. I put a blue short-sleeve shirt, and capris. I tied my hair into a pony tali and put on black sneakers.

I put the Stone of Life's necklace on. It didn't really suit me, but I needed it to be in sight. I went outside and looked around. The Apollo kids were up and waved to me. I smiled and waved back. I walked around, not really knowing where I was going. I ended up in front of the arena. _Huh, I guess I should do last minute practicing. _I walked inside only to Oliver there. He didn't notice me coming in, so I slowly walked backwards to the door. Half-hoping he didn't see me. But, of course he turn and saw me.

He squinted his eyes at me. "Oh" he said and turned back around and did funny moves with his sword.

I looked at him angrily and walked up to him. "What is your problem?!" I yelled. He stopped and looked at me calmly, not saying a word. "Why are you so difficult?! I didn't even _say _anything to the hunters! I didn't say no, but I didn't say yes!" I screamed.

He exhaled. "But, you're considering it" he said.

I looked at him, shocked, then glared at him. "Who are you to tell me what to do" I said more like a demand than a question, my voice was low and scary. I clenched my fist.

He looked at my fist as though he knew what was going to happen. He looked back at me me and didn't respond. I screamed in frustration and he flew backwards, hitting the wall.

This time, I didn't go to him and apologize. I simply walked out of the arena. I kind of hated myself for it; but I was also glad I did it. I went back into my cabin.

"He totally ruined my morning." I muttered. I looked at my bag, sitting on my desk.

I picked it up and started putting stuff in it. Some money, a few drachmas, my spell book, a brochure the Hunters gave me, a book, and a comb. And a bobby pin, just in case I need to open locked doors. Then, I remembered a spell from my book; _γενικό αντικλείδι_ . It means master key. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I sang.

Luna opened the door, but too hard because it slammed against the wall. She winced. "Sorry. Anyways, we're leaving in thirty minutes." she reminded me.

I nodded. "Okay." I said and I heard my stomach grumble. "I'm starving, let's go eat" I said.

I dragged her to the camp store because us and the Apollo kids were the only one awake, so we can't eat breakfast with everyone else. I bought a sandwich and a strange purple juice box. I at e the sandwich, but the juice box worried me. I looked at it curiously.

"What type if juice is this?" I asked Lune.

She glanced at me. "It's like what we drink at dinner, except in box form. Say what you want it to be, and it turns into it." she explained.

I nodded. "Um, lemonade?" I said. It turned into lemonade. I smiled. "Coconut juice" it did it magic. "Coke. Strawberry milkshake. Orange juice. Apple ju-AH!" I screamed as the juice exploded.

Luna laughed. "I should have warned you about that" she snickered.

I glared at her. _Thank the gods none of it spilled on me. _I went over to the store to get another juice box. When I went to open the door, someone else opened it and hit me on the face. Forcing me to fall. I looked up, it was Melissa. She grinned at me.

"Sorry, didn't see you there" she said.

I stared her. "The door is glass, I didn't think you were that stupid" I said.

She glared at me and was about to hit, but I use my magic to make the door opened the door the other way and she fell backwards. I got up swiftly and ran to where Luna was. I grabbed her hand and hid behind one of the cabins.

"What are you doing?!" She hissed.

I looked to the direction of the store. Melissa was angrily walking this way. I turned to Luna "Do you have any of your dad's water power?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah but-"

"Make water appear right there" I said, pointing to where Melissa was walking to.

Luna looked at me weirdly and nodded. She looked at the patch of grass where I pointed. A few seconds later, water came up from the grass and it turned into a puddle. I concentrated on the puddle, too.

"_πάγωμα_" I chanted and the puddle immediately turned into ice. I pushed Melissa towards it with my magic and she slipped on the ice and landed on her back. I stared at her and concentrated. "_Παγίδα_" I yelled and and an invisible trap settled over her. I grinned and walked over to her.

She got up, only to hit her head on the invisible trap and fall back down. Luna stared at Melissa in wonder. "What did you do?" Luna asked.

"I turned the water you did into ice with a spell, then put an invisible trap over her." I said simply.

"I _really _don't want to get in a fight with you" she said.

We shared a laugh and walked away from the red-faced Melissa. I saw Tyler and he called us over to the arena. I didn't want to go in, but Luna forced me in there. Oliver was leaning again the wall and Tyler beckoned us over to him.

"So, how are we getting to Niagara Falls?" he asked, sounding all leader-like.

"We can take a bus. You know, a tour bus?" I said.

He nodded. "Yeah, and we can pretend to be tourist" he said. "All in favor?" he asked.

"This isn't a council" Luna pointed out.

"_All in favor?_" he repeated.

"Aye" all but Oliver said.

I looked at Oliver. "Do have any better ideas?" I snapped.

He opened his eyes and looked at . "No, I just don't agree with yours" he said.

I glared at him. Luna looked between us. "Something happened?" she said.

"No!" we both yelled. I crossed my arms and focused my attention elsewhere. After the little "Show", Tyler said we were going with my plan. He checked his sister's computer, we had enough money for a bus ride to Canada. I explained to Luna what happened earlier. She didn't say anything. We said bye to all our friends and Leslie had a tearful goodbye with Tyler.

"It's not like he's going to die" I muttered to Luna.

"Oh, you're just jealous that you don't have that" She teased.

I looked at her, surprised. "I happen to like the fact that I'm single" I said.

She laughed. "Right sure. _I _already said bye to Jonathan when he took me on the morning walk."

I waved her off. After we all got our things and was on top of Half-blood hill, Chiron came up to us. "Dionysus couldn't make it this morning, he doesn't like being woken up so early" he explained. _I'm kind of glad he didn't come. _"I hope you have a wonderful quest. And come back alive." he said with a laugh.

"Thanks, Chiron" I said.

He smiled and turned at the sound of a yell. He squinted his eyes at something. "Is that Melissa? What is she doing on the ground?" he said.

"Oh my, gods! I forgot!" I yelled. I stared at her and concentrated. "Δωρεάν της από την παγίδα!" I whispered. She punched the trap, but ended up punching the air. She got up nervously and ran to her cabin.

Chiron glanced at me. "Is this your doing, child?" he said.

I looked at my feet. Thankfully, Luna saved me. "Melissa was attacking her!" Luna said quickly.

Chiron shrugged. "There's not much I can do now. Argus is going to drive you to...?"

"A bus station, where we head off to Canada." Tyler finished for him.

Chiron nodded. "Very wise choice, quick and safe" he said. I grinned, knowing _I _thought of it.

Argus showed up and nodded at us. He walked to a black van, that I never noticed before, and got in. We gave a final farewell to camp and Chiron, and went into the van. Tyler sat in the front, and Luna insisted that Oliver sit between me and her. I looked angrily out the window as the van started moving.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Once the van went steady, I almost fell asleep. Looking out the window I saw a lot of things. Schoolkids running to school. People walking into Starbucks, and coming out with tons of coffee. People jogging with their dogs. Then, I saw little twin girls rushing to school with their dad. It made me miss my dad, and wonder about my sister. I saw a woman with black hair and dark eyes. She was looking straight at me, even through the dark windows. Time seemed to go slower as she looked at me and nodded. I gasped.

Everyone, but Argus, turned to look at me. "What happened?" Tyler asked.

I stared out the window. "Nothing" I muttered. The looked at me curiously, then turned back to whatever they were doing.

I looked back where I saw the woman. She was gone. And I was pretty sure that she was my mom. I just _had _a feeling it was. I stared you the window for the rest of the ride, hoping that I'll see her again. But, I realized that this is _very _bored. I started getting restless, for a person with ADHD, sitting in a car for a long time is very...bad. I started tapping my foot and Oliver looked at me weirdly, I ignored him and looked around the van. I noticed from earlier that the car didn't have a license plate. _Can't you get in trouble for that? _The seats were leather, and there was no seat belts, which had me holding the handle the whole ride. Argus kept his eyes on the road and no one was talking.

___________________________________________________________________________________

My behind was getting numb, so I ran through the spells in my head to speed the car up. Life is _sooo _much better when you can grant spells you remembered because of photographic memory. I tried to remember the spell for speeding up and/or _appearing _at our destination. I thought of one and concentrated.

"Επίσπευση" I muttered. Oliver looked at me.

A few seconds later the car went blindly fast. I kept my eyes close. When I was sure we were at the bus stop, I said, "Σταματάω" and the car immediately stopped. I opened my eyes. Everyone was looking at me, including Argus. I got out the car. "We're here" I said cheerfully.

Argus lifted an eyebrow, the universal gesture saying, "Was that you?"

"I started getting uncomfortable" I admitted. Everyone, except Argus, piled out of the car. I waved good-bye to him and he left. We stood at the bus stop alone. We were pretty early. I sat down on a nearby bench.

"I'm hungry" Luna said. I searched my bag for food, of course we didn't have any.

"I didn't bring any snacks, sorry" I said.

Her shoulders sagged. I looked around for any fast-food restaurants, I _was _hungry, too. I spotted Burger King about a mile away. "Hey, lets eat over there. Do we have enough money for Burger King?" I said.

"Yeah, we do. But, it's a long walk." Tyler said.

"All who want food, raise your hands!" Luna said. All of us did, even Tyler. "It's settled then. Lets go" she said.

When we got to Burger King, not many people were there so we didn't have to wait in line. I ordered chicken sandwich and Coke. Everyone ordered their stuff and the cashier asked if we would like it to go.

"Yes" I said, but everyone else said no. "Excuse me" I said to the cashier and took my friends away from the line. "What if the bus comes while we're here?" I hissed at them.

"We're early, it's not coming now. And it hot outside." Luna said.

"No! I have a bad feeling about this!" I responded.

"Come on! I know your hungry, too. We are eating here" She said.

I sighed loudly. "Whatever" I muttered.

We got our food and settled down to eat. I kept looking towards the bus stop nervously. Once I was done eating I got up and threw out what I didn't eat. "Come on, lets go, I have a feeling the bus is almost here." I said.

They shrugged and threw out what the didn't get to eat. We walked to the bus stop, we were walking pretty slow because of the heat. That's when I saw the bus. It stopped at the..stop for ten seconds and we broke into a run. By the time we were ten feet near it, it left. We slowed down and called out for it, but of course it didn't stop.

"Terra, do something!" Luna said frantically.

I thought then then I remembered. _The spell I use to stop the camp van! _"_Σταματάω!_" I yelled. The bus stopped slowly. I smirked and we ran to the bus.

When we got there the bus driver was confuses. We gave him our money for the tickets and stepped inside the air-conditioned bus. We sat in the seat before the last. It was two-by -two so Luna sat next to me on the right and Oliver sat with Tyler. When the bus started moving, I smirk at everyone. "Told you" I said and they all glared and looked away. I laughed silently and got comfortable for the long ride.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**So, how was _that _chapter?? Tell me in the review!! And for people who want Oliver and Terra together, I'm sorry but we're not just _there _yet. :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have _so _much ideas for this story. -Sighs happily- I really like writing :]**

**DISCLAIMER! I. DO. NOT. OWN. PERCY. JACKSON. AND. THE. OLYMPIANS. **

**Chapter 10**

After I got all comfortable in my seat, I looked at the people on the bus. There was about six old ladies in all. They all had white hair and oversized shirts that say, NIAGARA FALLS. There were a few adults looking all free of all their problems. A little girl and boy was with their parents. And two people about our age were in the seat in front of us, a girl and a boy. The boy had brown hair in a buzz cut, green eye, and the girl looked like him except younger and she had long brown hair. I noticed the boy looking at me and Luna when we passed. I smirked and decided to use my magic on him.

I used my levitating magic to push his part of the seat upwards and he flew up a couple feet. About two feet from hitting the roof of the bus. The bus hit a bump on the rode and he fell of his seat. No one but us four and his sister noticed, we all laughed. Luna, of course, knew I did that.

"Why did you do that?!" She whispered to me, very loudly.

The boy sat on his seat and put on his seat belt. He looked back at Luna and me. "Okay, girls...?" he said.

"It was her" Luna giggled pointing to me.

He glanced at me. I stifled a laugh. "That's not usually how girls greet me, but what the hey. I'm Nate" he said.

I glanced at Luna, then back at him. "I'm a person. Now turn around." I said.

He stared at us for a while, then shrugged. Luna and I laughed silently. I felt a paper hit my head. I looked around. "What in the Hades...?" I muttered. Oliver moved to the back seat and beckoned me over. I got up from my seat and sat next him. Nate turned and eyed us, I used my magic and made him fall of the seat again. I smiled and glanced at Oliver. "What?" I snapped.

He crossed his arms. "Sorry" He muttered.

I grinned. "What was that?" I said.

He looked at me and saw my grin. He smiled faintly, "I am sorry" He said, looking at me straight in the eyes.

I crossed legs on the uncomfortable seats. "I'm not going to forgive you that easily. Why did you snap at me like that?" I asked him.

He looked down. "I thought you were going to join the hunters, and not talk to anybody about how they feel."

"Anybody meaning you" I said, he nodded. "Well, I don't run decisions by you" I told him quietly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I thought...I was angry okay? I don't like the hunters."

I stayed quiet. I was hoping he would say something else, like, _I didn't want you to go to the hunters because I really like you and I can't lose you. _If he said that in the first place, I wouldn't even think about joining the hunters. _If he didn't say that now, how does he feel about me? _I didn't notice it getting dark. The lights were dimming until it was off completely. Everyone murmured about the lights.

"Are you doing that?" Oliver asked me.

_Stuff like that happen when I sad? _"I-I think so" I said, almost inaudible.

Oliver looked around, then at me. "Do you forgive me?" I said.

I felt a tear coming down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away before Oliver saw. _Why am I so sad? Oliver is apologizing, I should be happy. _"Yeah, I forgive you" I said, again, almost inaudible.

He smiled. "Friends?" He asked.

The question took me back a little. _Friends? _I let out the breath I didn't realized I was holding. "Friends" I said, My voice cracking.

He gave me a hug. I was stiff in his arms. I closed my eyes and too a deep breath. "Sorry, about pushing you onto the wall" I muttered.

"It's okay, it was my fault anyways. Now, lets get back to our seats before people think something's up." He said. I nodded and we headed back to our seats.

I told Luna about our conversation. The lights were still off, though no one was concerned about it now. Nate looked at me curiously then continued what he was doing. "Then, whats wrong?" Luna asked.

I looked out the window. "I..don't know. I wanted him to say something else. He wants to be friends only and, I'm-I...ugh, I don't know" I stuttered.

Luna looked at me sadly. "You wanted him to say he still wants to be with you?" She whispered, so Oliver and Tyler won't here her. I nodded. "If he won't say it, just...think about other stuff. Get over him, he's very stubborn"

"I guess you're right. I'll 'Think about other stuff'. I'm going to get over him." I said, determined. The lights flashed back on. I grinned, "I guess I'm happy again." I said cheerfully.

After the lights came back on, Nate looked suspicious of me, but he didn't say anything. I fell asleep for two hours. From Long Island to Canada, it took _seven _hours! Seven hours of sitting and doing nothing! It was _really _ driving me crazy! After I woke up, I pulled my legs up and took out my sword. Luna looked at me.

"Why are you taking that out?! What if someone see's that!" She hissed.

I shook my head. "Mist, remember." I said. I tapped Nate on the shoulder. From the corner of my eye, I saw Oliver look at me. Nate turned and grinned at me. I twirled my sword in circles. "What is this?" I asked, gesturing to my sword.

He put his eyebrows together. "A bat, you play baseball?" He asked.

I grinned at Luna. "I _love _baseball. Well, you can turn around now. Sorry for bothering you" I said.

He looked at me weirdly and turned around. "Told you" I told Luna. She rolled her eyes.

I got up and went to the back, no one was there, so I paced. Tyler turned and gave me a _What-are-you-doing _look. "The seat is uncomfortable" I said to him. He nodded and turned around. I continued pacing and twirled my sword in my hand. No on really noticed me back here, and I was really happy about that. I don't really know what I was thinking about, I was just pacing. About thirty minutes later, my legs got tired to I sat down again. I stared out the window. _This is so boring!_

A few minutes later, I found myself wondering about my long-lost sister. How would she look like if we're fraternal? Will she recognize me once she see's me? When am I going to see her? Is my mom going to tell me about her? My head started hurting when a bunch of questions popped into my head. I closed my eyes, I was starting to get tired again. _I think I should go to sleep, I need to save energy for Niagara Falls. _I slowly fell asleep, thinking whats going to happen in Niagara Falls.

___________________________________________________________________________________

I was shaken awake by Luna. I groaned rubbed my eyes. "What happened?" I asked groggily. I squinted again the strong light from the window. I straightened myself when I noticed, we still weren't in Niagara Falls. "What happened?" I repeated.

Luna looked around. "The bus stopped working" she said.

I rubbed my eyes again. "Uh-huh, so?" I said.

She sighed loudly. "We can't get to the giant waterfall by foot. We need to help fix the bus." She said.

I groaned and put my hand in my face. Luckily, I knew a thing or two about this type of stuff. I stood up and walked down the aisle and outside. The sun blinded me for a second, then adjusted. Nate and his sister, assuming that she is, was outside along with Tyler and Oliver. _Yeah, let the young people do the job._

The bus driver was wearing a brown plaid shirt and jeans. He had a small beard and was wearing a blue hat. He was looking around the front of the bus, checking what was wrong. I went over to everyone and crossed my arms. "Do we know what wrong?" I asked.

Tyler looked at me. "No, not yet." he said.

I walked over to the front with Luna. I leaned in to look at the fuel injection and the oil dipstick. _Nothings wrong there. _I looked at the battery and touched it. It was cold, which means it stopped working, that's whats wrong. "There's no battery power" I said to the driver.

He looked at the battery and inspected it. He nodded, "Well, I'll be darned. That's correct miss." he muttered.

I smiled innocently, "Go check the back of the car, I'll see what I can do here" I said.

He hesitated, then nodded. I looked at him until he went to the back I glanced at Luna. "Cover me" I whispered. She nodded and stood next to me, blocking the view from the mortals eyes. I placed my hand on the battery and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and commanded energy to sink into the battery. I felt my hand go warm instantly. I let go and opened my eyes. "There" I said.

Everyone came and looked over my shoulder, the driver came back and I told him to try starting the bus. He went and a few seconds later the engine roared to life. I felt a little tired though, and dizzy. _I guess I took to much power from my own. _I smiled, a little dazed and Nate patted me on the back and complimented me. I stumbled from the pat and Oliver caught me. I saw black spot all over the place and felt myself hit the ground, hard. I groaned and dozed off. In other words, I fainted.

I don't know when I woke up, but I saw Oliver's face _uncomfortably _near mine and pushed him off. I sat up and looked around. I was spread out on the long back seat. Then I remembered, I fainted. I brought my legs down from the seat. I still felt kind of dizzy.

"You alright?" I heard Oliver asked.

I rubbed my head and glanced at him. "No, I passed out because I was happy" I snapped. He looked...hurt. I sighed, "Sorry, yes I'm alright" I muttered.

He nodded. "Good, because we're thirty minutes away from Niagara Falls" he said.

I leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes. "Why aren't there any monsters attacking us? Isn't this a bad sign?" I asked quietly.

I couldn't see his movements, but I had a feeling he shrugged. "I don't know. Tyler thinks we're just lucky, but I have a hunch that monsters are waiting for us at Niagara Falls."

I giggled. "You have a hunch?" I laughed. _I guess fainting made me a little...giggly? _Oliver looked at me weirdly. I laughed, "It sounds funny." I added.

He put his hand on my head. "Are you feeling alright?-Wait don't answer that" He said.

I laughed quietly and stood up. I walked to my seat next to Luna. Nate turned to me, "Feeling good, unnamed person?" He asked.

I remembered I never told him my name. "Terra. My name's Terra." I said, my voice was a little...giddy. _What happened?_

"Nice to finally meet you" he said and turned around.

Luna looked at me. "What happened?" She asked.

"I put all me energy into the battery, not meaning to of course." I explained.

She thought for a moment and looked at me curiously. "Why do you look..jumpy?" she asked.

I shrugged and opened the window. It smelled like...water. There was buildings around, and I saw mountains In the background. We were defiantly in Canada. I smiled. _I'm in Canada, this is so awesome! _Then I realized, _I was going to see Niagara Falls! _I got all excited just thinking about. Then, another thought occurred to me. _We were going _inside _the water fall! _I thought about all the things I would see there, thinking like a true tourist. The smell of water got close and the air got humid. I beamed, _I could see Niagara Falls! _And it was beautiful! The loud falling of water filled my ears. The water fall was _huge! _Tons of people was standing near the gate, and I saw a boat down there. I immediately wanted to go on it.

"Come on" I heard Luna say, I didn't notice the bus stopped. I stood up and followed her, all of us going in a line to leave the bus.

I stepped out and held my bag protectively. I could see the sun going down, it was five O'clock. We walked around admiring Niagara falls, and I got pulled away from everyone. I looked at whoever was pulling me. Tyler. He led me, Luna and Oliver to a shaded spot, behind a statue of someone unknown.

"How are we getting into the water fall?" he asked.

I smiled widely. "The boat! Can we go in the boat!?" I yelled. _Wow, I sounded like a little kid begging for a toy. _Everyone looked at me. "I really want to go in the boat" I muttered.

Before I could respond, someone pulled me from behind. I was pretty sure it wasn't Tyler this time. The person who pulled me put something around my eyes and I couldn't see anything, a blindfold, and put a hand over my mouth. I was dragged backwards and someone lifted my legs. I thrashed and landed a hit on someone.

"Ow, gods! They didn't tell me they would kick!" I heard a boy's voice yell. _Huh, he said gods. That must mean he knows we're half-bloods. _I felt someone's breath on my ears. "You are not to interfere with our plans with the Stone of Life" the same voice form before said and I was thrown into something with a loud _Bang! _The coldness of the ground, and the smooth feel was telling me I was thrown into the back of a truck. I was kicked on the back and cried out in pain. I heard a door slam shut. It was quiet for a few minutes. Someone grabbed my hands and tied them behind my back and did the same with my feet. I heard shuffling and then it was quiet. _What just happened?! All this in under two minutes?!_

"What just happened?" I repeated out loud. I couldn't see anything, but I was pretty sure other people were here.

Someone kicked me again, I cried out in pain. Again. "No talking!" A different voice said. It was a guys voice.

"You don't have to kick her!" I girls voice cried out.

"Oh, shut up! Why are you even here?! Your suppose to be with group B!" The guy shouted.

The girl stayed quiet, I heard someone cough. "Terra, Luna, Tyler?" I heard Oliver say.

I sighed with relief. All of us said a word to prove that we're here. "Didn't I say no talking?!" The voice yelled again.

"Εξαφανιστούν!" I chanted, focusing on my blindfold. Sadly, I can only make objects disappear, and I needed to save my energy. The blindfold rippled, then vanished. I blinked, my eyes getting used to the dim light.

I looked to where the voice came from. The boy had long black hair and _purple _eyes. He was wearing armor and had a dagger. The girl had short brown hair, blue eyes. She wasn't wearing armor, and she was frowning towards the boy. They glanced at me and did a double take at me.

"How did you take your blindfolds off!" the boy yelled.

I winced. "Magic. Now let me go before I turn you into a freaking frog!" I yelled.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, sorry if the first part was bad, I think it was awful...Anyways, please review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**-Sigh- Okay, I'm sorry if the chapter before had tons of grammar and spelling mistakes; I was mad when I wrote it. Well, I'm glad this has gone this story has gotten this far! This story is almost coming to an end; but I'm making it a sequel, so those who want a sequel...YAY!! And those of you who don't...well...okay...Oh, and for translation on the Greek spells go to Google translators, that where I get it from, Anyways, R&R!!**

**Chapter 11**

After my little "Outburst", the boy taped my mouth. I couldn't talk, which meant I couldn't say any spells. I was full of energy because I fainted, and now I feel all giddy and can't do anything about it. I closed my eyes. I focused on making the boy hit the truck , I heard a _bang! _And when I opened my eyes, the boy was on the ground wincing. He looked around and when his eyes landed on mine, I raised an eyebrow. He got up angrily and was about to kick me when the girl stopped him.

"Stop! We are not to hurt them!" She cried. He glared at me one last time and sat in the driver's seat. The girl went over to me and took the tape off my mouth. I took a deep breath, it felt good to breath from my mouth. "I'm Zora" She said.

I eyed her suspiciously and didn't say anything. "Well, as long as you tell us your name everything's fine!" Oliver spat.

I looked at him. "We're the ones tied up, Oliver" I said.

Zora looked at him, "Your name's Oliver? Nice to meet you" She said. They way she said that and the way she looked at him made me feel angry. I guess from my anger, she went flying to the truck wall. She fell to the floor and rubbed her arm. "Ow" She muttered.

The boy looked back at her. "Zora, you okay?" He said.

She nodded and looked at me. She didn't say anything. The boy, on the other hand glared at me, his eyes had _fire _in them. Like, when Dionysus gets made. The smell of grapes filled the large truck. My eyes widened. "Your Dionysus's son?!" I yelled.

His eyes widened then squinted at me. "I don't know who my parent is" he said, I heard a bit of sadness in it.

"I knew you were his son!" Luna said. She looked at me. "I had a..._feeling _he was" she said, "And Zora's Aphrodite's daughter" she added, speaking so only I can hear her. _How does she know?_

The next second, grapes appeared over his head. I smiled, "You've just been claimed" I sang.

He looked up and saw the sign. He immediately opened the back door and slammed it shut. It stayed quiet for a moment. "He has anger problems. His name is Irial" Zora informed us.

"Nice person." I said, I heard Luna laugh. I felt talkative for some reason. I closed my eyes as I remembered a spell. "Άφεση!" I whispered and immediately I was the knot's from the rope untangled. The rope looked a little loose, but other than that it looks as if I'm still tied. I grinned, just then Irial came back in, he didn't meet anyone's eyes he just went to the drivers seat. I sighed loudly, trying to get his attention.

He glanced at me. "What?" he snapped.

"Um, you okay?" I asked.

He stared at me. "Uh, yeah. I guess so" he said. He gave me a final glance and turned. Zora grinned and shook her head. _Guess he doesn't get asked that a lot, _I thought.

"Why exactly are we here?" I asked.

"To keep you from the Stone of Life" he simply.

"I know that"-I rolled my eyes- "Why are you doing this? What do you want the stone for?" I said.

"Can't tell you that" he said.

"Darn it, I was hoping you would." I said, faking sadness.

He looked at me. "You're not like most hostages" he said.

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

He laughed and turned. Oliver looked at me. "Why are you talking to him?!" He practically yelled.

I winced and glared at him. I gestured to my un-tied hands. I gave him a _I'm-trying-to-cause-a-distraction_ look, He nodded. I looked back in Irial's direction. Before I could do anything, an arrow whistled past my ear and through the front window. Irial stood up and looked out the door. I got up quickly and took out my sword. Irial looked at me, surprised. I looked out the door, I didn't know who did that either. I thought it was the hunters, but then I saw a boy with a bow and arrow. His hair was brown and in a buzz cut, and he had hazel eyes. He was wearing bronze armor and his bow and arrow was bronze, too. He pointed his arrow at Irial.

"I wasn't really expecting help" I said. Everyone looked at me. I lowered my sword.

"You will let her go" The arrow boy threatened.

"How about us!" Tyler cried out, arrow boy rolled his eyes.

Irial glanced at me and my lowered sword. "Fine." he said. _Wow, he gave up easily. _Arrow boy looked him then at me. "I'm not planning an attack or anything. Just...fine" Irial added.

Arrow boy lowered his arrows and looked at Zora, then at Luna, Tyler and Oliver. He looked back at me, I held his gaze. "Are you rescuing us?" Luna asked. I laughed, knowing only she can get to the point.

"I'm getting you to Niagara falls" He said to us. "Now, out" He said. I untied the ropes around Tyler, Luna, and Oliver. They left hastily, but I stayed behind.

"Camp Half-blood" I started. "It's in Long Island. Irial, your dad is the camp director. He'll be there everyday, and he cares for his kids. _Not much for everyone else_. Think about it. And, Zora? Luna told me who's your parent. Aphrodite" I said.

She gasped and a heart appeared over her head. "I'm Aphrodite's daughter?" She whispered. She looked at Irial.

"I'll go" He said quietly. Zora smiled, "Me, too" she said.

With that, arrow boy pulled me out of the truck. Irial nodded towards me and Zora waved happily at everyone. They called down a cab and there were off. I sighed happily. "I just made a difference in someone's life" I sang.

"Oh, shut up" Luna laughed.

I looked at arrow boy. "Who are you?" I asked.

He slung his arrow on his back and looked at me. "Zachary Brown. Your mom sent me" he said.

I stared at him, then glared. "As a _protector_?" I asked.

He grinned, "Something like that. Now are we going in the waterfall or not?" Zachary asked.

I crossed my arms and glared at him. _I don't like the idea of me being protected. _"Lets go" Tyler said and we head off to the boat is.

When we got to the boat, we had to pay forty dollars to get in. Luckily, _Zachary _had money. We got into the boat and it started moving. A few people were on the boat, we were planning to jump in the water when no one was looking and swim under the waterfall to the other side. Once everyone went to other part of the boat to look at something _fascinating, _We jumped in one-by-one. First it was Luna, then Tyler , Oliver, but before Zachary and I got to jump in, I heard my name being called.

"Terra?" Nate asked.

I sighed. Zachary turned and glared at Nate. "Who are _you_?" He asked.

"Please, Arrow boy? Shut up" I said. I knew it was kind of harsh, but I don't like the idea of him being here. I looked at Nate, and he looked annoyed at the name _Arrow Boy_. "Hey, um what do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just saw you here. Wanted to say hi" he said.

I smiled at him. "Okay, Hi, but I need to be somewhere. Please, pretend you never saw me?" I asked. He looked at me weirdly. I beckoned Arrow boy to jump in. When he did, Nate's eyes widened. "Nate, please? We're not going to do anything bad. Just, pretend you never saw me" I pleaded.

He hesitated than nodded. "Alright, but here's my number." He wrote down something and gave it me. I put it in my jacket and zipped it shut so it won't get wet. I nodded and stood on the edge of the boat, one last look at him and I dived in.

My first thought underwater was, _I AM FREEZING. _I swam under because people would see me if I swam above. I held my breath and kept swimming until I was at the other side of the waterfall. When I felt rock at my palm I swam upwards. When my head got above water Arrow boy immediately dragged me out of it. I pulled my arm away from him, shook my head and I gasped for air. I took my jacket off and looked into my soaked bag. Huh, nothing in it was wet. I laughed silently, my bag was _waterproof. _

"Wow, I'm freezing" I said and shivered. Luna was squeezing the water out of her shirt, Tyler was shaking the water out of his hair, and all Oliver did was run his hand through his hair and looked around calmly. I sat next to him.

"Aren't you the strong and silent type" I said.

He grinned. "I try" he said. I laughed and rested my head on the cave wall.

"I need a rest" I stated.

"A rest? You slept for the longest _rest_ in the bus!" Oliver teased.

"I did magic in that truck when we got kidnapped, it takes my energy remember!" I responded. _I still can't believe we actually got kidnapped._

"Whatever" he said. I rolled my eyes.

Arrow boy got a fire going. "We camp here for the rest of the day and tomorrow we head off to get the stone" he said.

I walked over to him. "Who died and made you boss?" I snapped.

He laughed. "You have no idea" He said. I clenched my hands and he went flying onto the cave wall.

"Sorry, I do that a lot" I said innocently and sat down in front of the fire angrily. Luna sat next to me.

"I guess you don't like the whole "Protector" idea?" She said.

I picked up a stick and stuck it inside the fire. "Not at all" I muttered and took the stick out. I put the stick back in and wrapped my arms around my legs. "I can do fine by myself, I don't need someone protecting me" I added.

"Oh, really?" I heard Arrow boy ask.

I sighed and stood when when he sat down next to me. "Excuse me" I said and walked over to Oliver was.

"Having fun?" He asked.

I chuckled. "Loads" I said, I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall.

I heard Oliver shift. "What was up with that Irial dude?" he asked

"I don't know, Dionysus will be happy to him, though." I said, and he nodded. I felt him looking at me. "What?"

"Your hair grew. A lot" he said.

I looked at my hair, sure enough, it was up to my elbow. Why was it growing so fast?! Is this a Hecate's daughter thing?! I rock by me flew upwards and fell on Tyler's head. "Sorry!" I laughed.

He glared at me and talked to Luna. "Still can't control your magic?" Oliver asked.

I sighed. "Nope. I made arrow dude flying into the wall. _Accidentally _of course" I laughed.

He grinned. "Nice to see you like him so much." He teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Nice to see _you _like him. And why is that?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

He crossed his arms and looked at me. "Because he annoys you" he teased again.

I used my magic to make him fall off the rock we were sitting on. "Someones a little clumsy" I sang.

He glared at me then smirked. I eyed him suspiciously. "Want to take a walk?" he said. I looked at him weirdly, _what is he up to? _He didn't wait for my answer, he took my hand and pulled me. He led me to the water.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He grinned. I didn't realize what was happening until I was falling into the water. But, I was still holding his hand so he fell in with me. I almost laughed, considering I was in water. I was about six feet under. I opened my eyes, the water didn't affect my eyes, and saw Oliver a few feet deeper than me. We swam upwards, when I got above the water I gasped for air. Zachary helped me out and gave me a blanket. _Guess he new we would get wet, how else did he have the blanket?_ I didn't say anything to him and just wrapped the blanket around me and sat on the rock Oliver and I were sitting on before.

I looked at Oliver as he came out the water. Arrow boy didn't offer him a blanket, I guess he doesn't like him. Oliver looked..._nice _with his hair wet. Not that he didn't look nice before, _ugh! What am I saying?!_ He glared at and sat next me me. I grinned and used the blanket to dry my hair. "I guess that plan backfired" I laughed.

I glanced at me and smiled. "I didn't realize you were so smart and cunning" He teased.

I raised an eyebrow, "Kudos to me" I said happily.

He laughed a small laugh. "Sure, that's it" he said.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Luna who was laughing at me and Oliver, along with Tyler. I pulled her away from Tyler and made her sit next to me away from Oliver. "I think I'm starting to like him again" I whispered.

She sighed. "Terra, you guys make a cute couple, but I've see him break a girls heart." She said.

I looked her, surprised. "We're only twelve going-on-thirteen, how much hearts can he break?" I joked.

"That doesn't make a difference. Even my parents don't like him, I'm not trying to keep you apart. Just be careful." she explained.

_She can't be lying. Why is she mentioning this to me now? _"Why are you telling me this now?" I asked.

She shrugged. "You seemed so happy before. But, I'm not telling you to stop seeing him. Just...be careful"

I looked at my hands. She's my best friend, so I'm going to believe her. "Okay. He doesn't seem to show any displays of _affection _anymore." I said.

We laughed, I have to admit, that sounded way too..._professional? _I opened my mouth to say something else, but Tyler stood up and cleared his throat. "How are we going to get to the Stone of Life? I suggest going now because the others got a head start. Since they've gone through first, they might have killed the monsters in their way." he said.

I gaped at him. _He thought of all that? _I guess being smart comes from his mom. "I agree!" Shouted Luna. We all looked at her. "Sorry" she muttered.

"Yeah, we don't want to be late, and they can't work the stone without the necklace" I said. Zachary looked at me.

"You have the necklace?" he asked.

I nodded and took it out from under my shirt. "Here it is, we're suppose to destroy it with a certain knife. I don't know which knife though" I said.

"So, we leave now?" Tyler asked. Everyone nodded and took up their bags.

Zachary threw water on the fire, and I went around looking for the Greek alpha I saw in my dream. I remembered that I walked to the corner of the cave and saw it. I walked around looking between rocks. _There. _The letter was between the wall and a rock. I slid my hand through the middle and touched the alpha with my pinky. It lit up and the cave shook. The back wall slid open to reveal a long corridor. Arrow boy stepped up to go inside, but I pulled him back.

"It's booby trapped." I hissed.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "With what? And how do you know?" He asked.

I sighed. "Arrows. Saw it in a dream" I said. We all stepped cautiously into the corridor. At once, the cave wall behind us closed hut. I heard Tyler swallow loudly. I picked up a stray rock and threw it across the hallway. Arrows coming from every corner in front of us shot out. One actually sliced the rock in half.

"_So..."_Oliver said, dragging out the _O. _

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Did you like this chapter? For some reason, I keep thinking my chapters are bad. I don't know why. I think its good, but I keep feeling self-conscience about it. Now I know how authors feel, hahaha. Leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I'm kind of feeling confident again. And thank you ****camphalfbloodchild**** for the great idea!! and by the way, no Zachary is not with the hunters. Also, his nickname from Terra is "Arrow boy", or Zack.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ&O...**

**Chapter 12**

I seriously don't know how we're going to get to the other side. We stood out of range for a good ten minutes. Just trying to think of a way to get to the other side, and we did. Well, Oliver did. He said he knows how to shadow travel, his dad taught him. So, he's trying it now. We all held hands as he closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled. Like, sucked down to the floor. It was an odd feeling. Shadow traveling I mean. I shut my eyes until I felt being on my feet again. We were at the other side of the corridor. I sighed, _good thing nothing went wrong. _But, as I looked around I noticed Oliver looked a bit...vomity?

I walked over to him. "Are you feeling alright?" I asked him.

I shook his head. Then, he leaned over and puked. I stepped backwards, into Tyler. I stumbled and caught me before I fell. "Somethings wrong with Oliver" I muttered.

Zachary gave Oliver a towelette. He wiped his mouth and stood up and swayed a bit. I quickly ran over to him and held him up. "I guess you're not used to that?" I teased

He chuckled. "Not really" he said.

I laughed and Zachary gave him some water. I sat him down against the wall. "I'm going to look for the Greek beta" I said.

I walked around the back wall looking for it, trying to stay out of the arrows way. Finally I spotted it high on the wall. I tried to jump and press it, but I was too short. I could levitate and press it, but I want to save my energy. Zachary walked over to me and smirked as he reached up and press the Greek beta. I glared at him as the back wall opened. Tyler helped Oliver up as we went to the other room. The wall behind us slammed shut. _Great, whats over here now? _I looked around. My eyes widened. _There was a pool in the middle of the room?! _ I leaned over to look inside of it. I gasped as a scary looking fish jumped out and almost ate my nose. I fell backwards, knocking onto Zachary and making him fall. _Why do I keep doing that?!_

"Sorry" I muttered and stood up, then I helped Zachary get up. I looked at the pool again. Little fish creatures with sharp teeth were swimming around. I sighed loudly, this was getting tiring already.

Luna grinning, "I can help with this" she said. She looked at the fish and all of them went in front of her. She kept making faces, like they were...communicating. She smiled and the fish moved to the side.

"What'd you do?" Tyler asked.

"I can talk to fish, I get that from my father. He's highly respected by all sea creatures" She said proudly.

"Can we go through then?" Zachary asked. She nodded and stepped in the shallow pool. The fish didn't do anything, they seemed to be...bowing or something. She went though and got out at the other side. I slowly stepped in next, the fish/creatures didn't do anything. I walked swiftly through the water and climbed up to the other side. Tyler, Oliver, and Zachary followed me. Once we were all on the other side, Luna said thanks to the fish and we looked for the Greek Gamma. Tyler found it on the bottom of the wall. He pressed it and the wall slid open.

The room was small, like only meant to fit seven people. We all stepped inside and the floor immediately disappeared, sending us flying downwards. We were screaming and then I realized I could use my magic! I closed myself and felt myself stop, however the rest didn't stop. They kept falling towards the lava down below. I concentrated on making them stay aloft. They all stopped a few feet above the bubbling lava. I pulled them up to the other wall. The floor disappeared so we had to look for the Greek Delta. I wasn't able to do anything because I had to concentrate on making my friends stay on the air. I don't know who found the Delta, but I quickly shoved them into the next room and I went into the room. I landed on the ground extremelytired.

I felt close to blacking out, but Arrow boy came over to me and quickly shoved nectar in my mouth. _Mm, taste like apple juice. _I starting feeling better and sat up groggily. Arrow boy helped me up and I regained my strength. I took a deep breath and blinked. I felt _much _better. That's when I noticed a bunch of swords coming right towards us. I screamed and Arrow boy looked at the flying swords. He had a shield, so we all went behind it. The swords hit the shield hard, pushing us back with every hit. We struggled against it, but Arrow boy stepped forward ever five seconds and soon we were at the other side. The swords were still coming, so I had to look for the the Greek Epsilon by eye sight. When I spotted it, Arrow boy moved in that direction and I pressed it. Immediately, the swords stopped and the back wall opened. Relieving yet another hallway. Arrow boy lowered the shield and we all looked out the hallway.

We carefully stepped inside, and for a moment nothing happened. Only for a moment. A second later, green gas filled the room. I heard Tyler yell; "Hold you breath! It's sleeping gas!" So, I held my breath and headed to the other side. I could hardly see anything so I thought: _Phos _and the room lit up. I searched for the Greek Zeta. I found it and quickly pressed it. The wall opened the gas evaporated. I took a deep breath and sat on the floor. I heard everyone take deep breaths. My eyes widened as I realized what was coming next.

"A monster!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me. "That room! Once we step in, a monster comes and attacks us! I saw it in my dream!" I yelled.

"What kind?" Luna asked

I shrugged, "I don't know" I said.

Everyone got out their swords, except for Luna, she took out her dagger. We stepped slowly to the next room and the wall behind us slammed shut. I looked around. "I don't see anything" I said.

Right then, something fell from the ceiling. "A Spinx!" Tyler yelled. _Okay, a sphinx. Part eagle, lion, human, snake. Ew, how did that happen? _The Sphinx Slashed it's nasty paw at me, and I quickly blocked it with my sword. It yelled and got on all four and roared angrily.

"My parents fought this!" Luna cried.

The Sphinx turned and looked at Luna, "It was your parents!" She yelled and attacked Luna. I hurried over to her and I my sword the things leg.

It cried out in pain and turned towards me. It snapped at my and and arrow appeared in its mouth. It choked and I stabbed where I thought its heart was. It cried out in pain again and exploded into gold duct/goo thing. I yelled in disgust as goo fell on me. I looked around, Luna and Zachary had goo an them, too. Tyler and Oliver had a type of dust think on them.

I chuckled a bit, "That was fast" I said. I looked at Arrow boy and gave him a nod, he kind of saved my life. He smiled.

"Can we rest?" Luna whined. I sighed, "Sure" I said.

Everyone immediately sat down, they were exhausted. I was, too. I put head on my bag and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up, we continued our journey to the Stone of Life. The next few rooms, wasn't as bad as the first ones. At the Greek Eta, the roof started closing down at us, luckily Tyler hit the next letter once he saw it. At the Greek Theta, The room started flooding, but Luna can make us breath underwater, so it wasn't a problem. At the Greek Iota, rocks fell from the ceiling and Arrow boy used his shield to get us through. When we got to the Greek Kappa, We got sucked into a black-hole looking thing and ended up in the room with a Greek Chi. The room didn't have any booby-traps. It was empty.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"I think we got transported." Tyler said.

They all looked at me. I shook my head, "I didn't do it" I said.

Arrow boy grinned, "Looks like one of the gods likes us" he said.

We laughed and went into the next room. We were in room _Psi. _This one was empty, too. "I'm not liking this. The last letter is next and I'm afraid something bad is there" I said.

"The last letter is Omega, right?" Oliver asked. I nodded, "Then we should be happy that we're almost there. There's probably a monster there."

"You say that like it's good!" I cried.

He shrugged, "How bad can it be" He said.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the rest. "Prepare yourselves, we don't know whats in the next room" I said. They nodded and I looked for the Greek Omega. I found and pressed it. The wall opened slowly and when it opened completely, I gasped. "Those are the same giants that attack me!" I yelled.

Everyone got ready for a fight as the giants turned to us. I raised my sword and attack the one on the right. Luna fought it with me too, while Tyler and Oliver fought the other one. Zachary shot arrows at the two giants. I slashed at it's stomach and it looked at me curiously. It put it's hand around me and picked me up, I yelled Luna yell at the giant and I dove my sword in the giants hand it immediately let me go. I fell to the floor, hard and winced.

"Terra!" I heard Arrow boy yell.

I got up slowly, afraid that I got a bad bruise on my back. I saw another giant's hand head to Luna and I quickly ran over to her and sliced it's finger of. It yelled and looked at me angrily. It put it's other hand into a fist and the other one knocked my sword away. I put my arms over my head and remembered the feeling when the big wave came to me and I made some type of force field. I opened my eyes and I had the force field over me. The giant hit angrily and it raised its arm up high, I knew it was going to hit hard and I ran to my sword before It noticed.

I grabbed my sword and charged at the giant that was going to Zack. Before it hit him with its hand, I stabbed I in the leg and it fell. I used my levitate magic to go to have Oliver climb up to it's heart and he stabbed it. It exploded and I went flying on a wall from the impact. I cried out as I fell to the ground. I felt someone picked me up and the last giant punched where I just fell. I looked at the person who was carrying me. Zack. He put me down gently and smiled at me. He gave me ambrosia and I felt the god food work it's magic. I stood up a few moments later with just a faded pain on my back.

I ran to the giant that everyone was trying to take down. It was much bigger than the one Oliver killed. I guess I got angry because the giant went flying into the wall. I don't know what was happening, I felt myself rise a little. The rocks around the giant cave went flying to the giant, and the giant exploded. And I blacked out.

___________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up with a liquid in my mouth. Nectar. And four concerned faces looking at me. I coughed and sat up on my elbows. "What happened?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse.

I drank the rest of the nectar. "You got all scary and rocks went to the giant, then it exploded. And then, you fainted" Oliver explained.

I sat up completely. "Why am I always fainting" I muttered.

Oliver grinned "Because you're weak" he teased

I stuck my tongue out at him and sent him flying backwards. "I'm all better now, no need to get worried" I said standing up.

"One more thing" Luna said as she stood up, too.

"What?" I asked, while dusting off my capris. My back still hurt.

"You were controlling the rocks" she said.

My eyes widened. I remembered what my spell book said. _Only a powerful enchantress can control the elements. And rock is one of the elements. _

____________________________________________________________________________________

**So, how was that? I think this chapter was great, but it was getting too long...Sorry for the cliffy, and just to tell you, Zeus gave Hecate parts of the elements. That's why Terra could control them. We're getting closer and closer to the ending!! Reviews, I' love 'em!! (Hint, hint)**


	13. Chapter 13

**YAY! I AM SO HAPPY!! I have a blog and guess what's on it!?! The name of the sequel of this story!! Okay the URL is: ****wickedlovelyandawesome . blog spot . com/ **** Except NO spaces. I am so excited!! And the fact that it's my first blog, if want a sneak peek of the name of the sequel, I suggest you go to that website! :] And...this is the last chapter.. but, it's really long! I hope you guys enjoy it!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ&O, I do own the kids though! NO TOUCHY...well, awkward.**

**Chapter 13**

After their announcement, we packed up to go to the next room. Where the Stone of Life is. My back didn't hurt much, there was a large bruise on it, but I don't mind. All five of us got ready as the wall in front of us opened to the next room. When it opened I saw three people and a couple of scary-looking skeleton soldiers. The three people turned around. Two were girls, and one was a boy. One girl had short blond hair and gray eyes, the other had black hair and brown eyes they both looked about fourteen. The boy had longish black hair and dark eyes, he looked fourteen, too. They looked at us with pure hate.

"What are you doing here?!" The boy yelled.

I glared at him, "The question is what are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

His chuckled. "Well, it's pretty obvious isn't it?" he said.

I sighed dramatically, "Evil kids these days" I muttered, loud enough that everyone could hear me.

The boy glared at me and Zack shot an arrow going right by the boy's ear. The boy winced. "Looks like someone is scared of arrows" Oliver said.

The skeletons raised their spears. The girls by the boy's side raised their swords, I raised mine, too. The boy didn't raise his though because he doesn't have one. I saw Zack smirk, "Looks like he doesn't have a weapon" Zack teased.

I giggled, just to make the boy mad. And it worked! His face got red and he glared at us. He did some type of motion and the skeletons and girls attacked us. I saw the boy run out of a passageway. _I can't let him get away! _I raised my sword and one of the girls attacked me.

I blocked her hit with my sword. I slashed at her, and she blocked. Then, her sword made contact with my arm and a three-inch cut appeared on my forearm. I got angry and pushed her back with my magic. She quickly got up and tripped me with her foot. I fell on my back, hit it hard and making me wince. An arrow appeared at her leg and she went down. I knocked her sword away and ran to where Zack was because he was getting cornered my skeletons. Luna and Tyler was battling three skeletons and Oliver was fighting the other girl. I sliced one of the skeletons spears in half as it raised it to hit Zack. He gave me a look that said _thank you, _and we fought the skeletons together. The cut the girls did on my arm was bleeding, but I had other worries. My back was hurting _a lot _and I can't do anything about it without getting killed by these skin-less monsters.

"Go!" Yelled Zack

I glanced at him, "What?" I yelled back

I blocked a skeletons strike, "Go to the boy! He has the Stone of Life!" he yelled.

I hesitated, then nodded. I ran through the passageway the boy had gone through. I quickly ran through the hallway and it led to a door. When I opened it, a blind white light flashed in my eyes. I adjust my eyes to the natural light and saw the boy running. I ran after him, and he looked behind him and saw me. And he _smiled?! _I used my magic to pick him up and threw him back to the direction of the door. He landed on the ground groaning. I ran and stopped a few feet in front of him with my sword ready. He looked at me and grinned. He put a purplish thing in his pocket. _The Stone! _

He took something else out and it turned into a sword! I gasped and he laughed at my surprised face. "Never seen that before? Is that how dumb you are?" He said.

I tried controlling my anger, seeing that he had the stone. He grinned at my angry face. "Give me the stone" I said. I have to admit, I sounded pretty scary.

He laughed. "I'm not giving up that easily" he said and charged at me.

I raised my sword and his collided with mine, sending me back a few feet. He hit his sword with mine and I winced. A spark came out of my sword as ours collided again. I managed to make a good-sized cut on his shoulder. He attacked me with more force. He was good, and I was afraid that he was better than me. He grinned and he knocked away my sword, leaving me weaponless. He grabbed my face.

"You could make a great addition to our little..ah, group" he said.

I kicked him somewhere boys don't like to be kicked. He recoiled slightly and groaned. I swiftly ran to my sword and pushed hit backwards with my magic, making him fall. I charged at him, but he knew what I would do and quickly swung his leg around, making me fall on my back again. I cried out in pain, it felt like it was bleeding now. He grinned. Again.

"You have a weak spot" He said and pushed his sword towards my heart. I rolled over at the last minute and pushed him with my foot, he staggered as I stood up wincing.

He glared at me. Our swords collided and he met my eyes. His eyes widened then went back to normal and pushed me harder. I took his arm and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled-over, unable to breath. I took the time to eat a small square of ambrosia. I felt a little better, but not completely. He regained composure and charged at me. I noticed he had a necklace that said: _Carlos, _so that's his name. He kicked my leg, making new found pain enter me. I cried out again, and silently cursed myself for being so darn vulnerable. He grinned as he went in a battle stance. I could see he looked pained, I hurt him good. I noticed he was backing me off to the cliff a few feet behind me. I slid around him so he was facing the cliff. He scowled at me. He charged at me, but I blocked with my sword and cut his ankle. I widened my eyes as I saw that he was backing up to the cliff.

"Wait-stop!" I yelled.

It was too late. His foot slid and he went falling backwards. I screamed at he he free-fell down he cliff. I did something _very _stupid then. I jumped down after him. I went straight down, like an arrow, so I can go faster. His eyes were wide with fear. I stretched out my hand for him to take and grabbed it. I concentrated on making myself levitate. I felt myself stopping. I pulled Carlos up and he wrapped his arms around my waist making me blush a little. _Why am I blushing?! I helping an evil guy! I should be happy he almost died! _I sighed, knowing I can't stand to see people die. I took the sword from his hand and threw it down below so he won't try and kill me.

I got to the top of the cliff and dropped him ruffly on the hard ground. He landed with a pained groan and turned on his side. I sat down and panted. That took up a lot of energy. I heard the door from the cave open and Zack ran to me and gave me some nectar. I drank it and felt better.

I stood up and looked at Jason. "I kind of just saved his life" I said to Zack.

Zack stared at me. "You what?!" He yelled.

I winced. "I pushed him off the cliff! I couldn't kill him! I wouldn't live with myself if I killed a half-blood! He's probably brainwashed or something! Now if you excuse me, I have to get the Stone!" I yelled and walked to Carlos angrily.

I turned him and searched his pocket. I felt something hard and a paper. The paper was...a picture. Of a little girl that looked exactly like him. I put the picture back feeling a little sad, and took out the hard thing. _The stone. _I looked at it more closely. I took out the necklace it goes on. I heard Carlos groan and rolled my eyes. I put the Stone of Life onto it's proper place on the necklace...it fit perfectly! I stood up and it glowed. I heard a click as it locked into place. I ran to Zack and showed it to him.

"We have to destroy it" I said.

Zack looked at me as if I was crazy. "Why?" he asked.

"The prophecy said it has to be destroyed" I explained.

He nodded. "How?" He asked.

I shrugged, "By a-" I stopped because a dagger appeared by my foot. I picked it up slowly. It was completely white. And yet, it was glittering in the rising sun. Zack and looked at it in awe.

"I guess by that. Never hurts to try" he said.

I looked at the necklace, then at the dagger. I put the necklace on the floor and positioned the dagger right above it. I closed my eyes and stabbed the stone right in the middle. I was pushed back a little, landing on my behind. Zack was pushed against the wall, and Carlos was rolled over a bit. I opened my eyes and saw that the Stone of Life was broken in the middle and looked black, not purple. Light came from it and cracks went all over the necklace and it broke into pieces. I gaped at the broken necklace.

"That worked" I heard Oliver say, making me jump.

I slapped him and breath out a laugh. "Gods you scared me" I said.

He grinned, "_I _scared you? Your the one jumping off cliffs" He stated.

I rolled my eyes. Tyler and Luna came running from the cave door. I looked at them all of them curiously. "What _happened _back there?" I asked.

Luna grinned, "I kind of, almost, drown the evil creatures" She said.

Tyler laughed, "Yeah, it looked kind of scary, too" He said.

I smiled, _only my friends. _I stood up and Zack picked up the broken pieces of the necklace. He threw it over the cliff and we watched it fall down until we had to strain our eyes. I looked back at Carlos and leaned down next to him. I felt for a heartbeat. It was normal and so was his breathing, he had passed out though. Luna sat down next to me.

"What happened?" She whispered, as if he could hear her.

"He fell off the cliff, I got him back up. I think he's doing this for his sister." I said. Everyone stared at me. I sighed and took the picture out of his pocket and showed them the little girl. "I think they have her captive or something." I muttered

"It's possible" I heard Tyler say.

I thought for a moment. "Do we bring him to Camp Half-blood?" I asked, quietly.

"I vote yes, Chiron will want to speak to him" Luna said. I looked at Tyler and Oliver. Tyler shrugged and Oliver rolled his eyes. I took that as a yes.

"So to camp" I said, I felt Arrow boy touch my arm. I turned to him. "What?" I said.

He sighed and pulled me out of hearing range of the rest. I crossed my arms. "Hecate sent me" He said.

I nodded, "I know, you told us already. You're here as my 'protector'" I said.

"Yeah, and she also wanted me to ask you something" He stopped, thinking I was going to interrupt. I stared at him and he continued. "She wanted me to asked you if you wanted to train with her. To become successful enchantress."

My eyes widened. "My mom wants me to train with her?" I said, my voice barely audible. He nodded. _Wow, this is so cool! _Then, I frowned. Remembering Oliver, Luna and Tyler. "But what about..." my voice trailed off. I walked to my friends sadly. Luna looked at me weirdly.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

I looked at the ground. "My mom. She wants me to go with her and train" I muttered.

No one said anything. I looked at me friends. Luna was looking at the ground sadly, Tyler had found interest at the sky and Oliver was staring at me. Luna opened her mouth to talk, but then closed it again.

"You should go." Tyler finally said. I looked at him. "This is a big opportunity. You'll get to see us whenever, but this might be the only time your mom will call out to you" he said.

I looked at him, close to tears and ran to hug him. I shut my eyes hard so I wouldn't cry. "He's right" I heard Luna say.

Luna pulled me from Tyler and hugged me tight. I pulled away a few moments later and looked at Oliver. "Why haven't you said anything?" I asked, quietly. I glanced at Luna and Tyler they moved away so Oliver and I could have some space.

He put his hands in his pockets. "Because I don't want you to leave" he said. I stared at him, I was really close to tears. "But, Tyler was right. This _is _a good opportunity"

I felt my face go hot. "So you want me to go?" I said. He nodded. "Does this mean we're over?" I asked, he looked a little taken back.

"I guess so" He responded, his voice showing no emotion.

I walked slowly to him and hugged him, I felt his arms wrapped around me. The comfortable warmth making me want to stay in that position. I felt hot tears make it's way through my eyes. I pulled away and quickly wiped them away. I stepped back. "So, I guess I'm going" I said.

Luna and Tyler tackled me in a group hug. I laughed as we struggled to stand. I think Luna was crying. I looked at Carlos, who was still on the ground. "You guys are taking him?" I said.

They nodded. "How are you going to get there?" I asked.

Right then, as if on cue, two beautiful Pegasus flew over to us. One I recognized as Blackjack. Luna laughed as if the Pegasus told her a joke. The other one was pure white and flew gracefully. It landed next to me and put it's face on my hand. I smiled and touched it's face. This reminded me of when Oliver and I went flying on Blackjack. I looked at him, he was avoiding my eyes, I frowned.

"Blackjack says he was sent by my father, and Angel here was sent by Poseidon." Luna said.

I smiled, "Thank you, Poseidon" I said. The wind went stronger for a second, then back to normal. _I guess Poseidon was saying your welcome. _

Luna gave me one last look and hopped on Blackjack. Tyler picked up Carlos with Oliver's help and they all got up on Blackjack. He didn't seem to mind the weight. They all waved to me and Oliver gave me a little smile. Then, Luna said something and off Blackjack went. I stared after them sadly and Blackjack did a circle in the air and headed south. I looked back at Zack.

"I guess we have to leave now, Arrow boy" I said.

He grinned, "I thought you forgot about that nickname" he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Never" I teased.

I climbed on the Pegasus that was named Angel. I stocked it's mane as Zack got on her, too. He sat behind me and readied himself. "Where to, Arrow boy?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "London, it's a long way. It's the largest mountain there" he said.

Angel immediately ran off the cliff and spread it's beautiful wings and flapped. We went upwards and I could see Niagara Falls we behind where we were at. It reminded me of the guy who gave me his number, which I still have in my jacket pocket. Nate, that's his name. I sighed as my hair moved from my face, and the wind dried the sweat on my head. I glanced back at Zack.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

He looked at a watch I never noticed he had on. "Five in the morning" he yelled over the wind.

I nodded. _We were in the caves for that long? _I felt myself getting tired. My eyelids got heavy and I slow drifted off to sleep. I made a promise to myself. I _will _go back to camp. _Someday, maybe not in a few months, maybe not in a year. But I will come back. I'll stay with my mom, visit my dad someday, and return to my wonderful friends. I promise. _And I fell asleep against Zack, awaiting what was going to happen next.

THE

END

__________________________________________________________________________________

**How was that for a great ending??? I, personally, loved it! -Sigh- It's been great writing this, seriously. Thank you for all of you who review!! This is the first story I ever completed!! But, there's more to come because there's a sequel!! And again, you can find the name of the sequel on my blog: wicked lovely and awesome . blog spot . com **

**_Without _spaces! All of it is together!! _No spaces at all_!!**

**And remember to review this last chapter!!**

**Goodbye!(For now of course!)**


End file.
